Fine Lines
by Sarcasma
Summary: Charlie and Tonks meet up years after they last saw each other in school. What happens when the old rivalry resurfaces? CWNT
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… never have, never will.

Chapter 1- Back to the Burrow

Charlie walked the path back to The Burrow, bag over his shoulder and a wrapped gift in his left hand. Helen had wrapped it for him. Charlie would even attest to the fact, seeing as he couldn't wrap worth dragon dung. Molly had always tried to teach him every Christmas, but Charlie and Bill had always found good ways to get her to wrap for them in the end. Charlie smiled at this thought and wondered if his mum would recognize this wasn't his wrapping job.

Ginny had just finished at Hogwarts. It was odd to think there wouldn't be a Weasley there for a while yet. Not for another ten years, in fact. Bill's son would be one soon. It was almost hard for Charlie to believe his nephew would be that old. Sometimes he felt so out of touch with his family, like it was changing and that he wouldn't know what to expect when he came back. The first thing he noticed was the house itself. It looked as though a room off the north side of the kitchen had been added on. He wondered what it was being used for, as almost all the Weasley children had moved away. As far as Charlie knew, Ginny was only at the Burrow for one last summer before going to Italy on a work exchange sort of program. Once more, he wasn't quite sure on what was going on.

Opening the front door, Charlie stepped in without a word. The rest of the family, save Ginny, was already there, hustling to fulfill Molly's quick orders. "Fred and George! Stop messing around and hang the streamers," she said. Molly turned around and Charlie could see the change in demeanor. "Charles! Oh my Charlie!" she said walking over and giving him a large hug.

"Mum, can I set my stuff down?" Charlie choked through the embrace. Molly let go and took one of the bags, handing it over to Ron.

Charlie noticed that as Ron went up the stairs to put the bag into whatever room he would be using, Hermione followed eagerly. _When did that happen?_ he thought to himself. Charlie didn't want to find out how far things had gone with his baby brother and his apparent girlfriend, so placed his other luggage just behind the couch and his gift on the table. "When's Ginny going to be here?" he asked.

"Tonks is bringing her home," Bill informed him.

Charlie had heard quite a bit about Tonks. Not any more than he had of any other Order member he hadn't known very well, but he was excited to get to meet her. "What about Moody and the rest of them? Are they coming today?"

"There's some business the Order is attending to," Arthur said, "but they said they'd be along after. Why don't you come out back and help me set up there."

Charlie followed his dad out to the yard and started moving the tables into position as Arthur got the old-fashioned Muggle lawn mower moving itself back and forth across the lawn. Charlie smiled, but didn't say anything. "What's been going back here?"

"Not a lot, lately," Arthur said. "Harry's moved in with us, since we have the extra space now."

"I thought Ron moved out," Charlie said. "Why would Harry move in?"

"Ron was going to, but Mum told him he could stay a while longer, so he could save. Mum couldn't stand the thought of Harry moving in with anyone else, either. Or worse: living alone."

"What's Ron saving for?" Charlie asked.

Arthur smiled and shrugged. "He hasn't told us, but both of the boys refuse to live here without paying some rent. Mum doesn't like the idea, but I let them put a little bit into a Gringotts account every month. I figure it can put a good amount of money into their own places that way someday."

Charlie nodded. He almost felt bad, knowing that the year after finishing school, he had stayed at home, doing some more extensive animal training without paying any kind of rent. He had also offered it to his mother, but Molly never would have allowed it. Charlie supposed Ron and Harry were just more stubborn about the idea. They finished up in the back yard and went into the living room where everyone else was sitting waiting.

"Where's Penelope?" Charlie asked Percy, who was holding a large binder of papers.

"She's with her family in Russia. They're on vacation," he said, without looking up once.

Charlie nodded, and looked around for someone else to talk to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already talking to one another, which was nothing less than expected, Molly was fussing over last minute details, Fred and George were working on a new product of some kind (something Charlie _knew _wasn't safe to involve himself with), and Fleur was holding her baby while Bill was leaning over cooing with her. "So this is my nephew," Charlie said, deciding it was better than standing like an idiot in the crowd.

"Yup, little Kyle," Bill said, wrinkling his nose.

Charlie pulled up one of the chairs and sat in front of his brother and sister-in-law. "Would you like to hold 'im?" Fleur asked, her French accent a little less dominant than it used to be.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Charlie responded.

Fleur handed Kyle over with care. "He'll be one in—"

"July," Charlie said, interrupting Bill, priding himself on the little knowledge he had with his family. "Fifth right?"

"Sixth, but close," Bill said with a wink. "How's Romania been treating you?" he asked.

"Good, good," Charlie said vaguely. "The dragons they've been letting me manage are amazing," he said.

"Anymore Horntails lately?"

"No, not really. We still take care of the old clan, but they're big on the Chinese Fireballs now," Charlie replied. Bill nodded.

"I don't know how you do it every day," Fleur exclaimed. "After the tournament, I could do without ever seeing one again."

Bill laughed and leaned over to kiss his wife on the cheek. Charlie's stomach flopped in curious wonder. What was it like to have a companion like that? He had seen the same loyalty and sweetness in different breeds of dragons, but when he saw it with humans, Charlie always wondered what he was missing out on.

"She's coming," Hermione said, moving towards the group from the window. Ron was the first to join her at the room opposite the door, his arm wrapped around her middle. Harry stood a little bit off from the two. Charlie almost felt the awkwardness Harry must be feeling, but then again, Charlie didn't like being a third wheel in any case.

Fleur took Kyle as they all congregated around the spot Ron and Hermione had established. They were just in place when the door opened and Ginny stepped through. "Surprise!" the group shouted, making Ginny stop.

"Wow," she said, setting down her trunk, the woman behind her doing the same with a large smile as Ginny started going around hugging her family.

Charlie's eyes remained on the smiling woman with bright blue hair. She was thin, but not as a rail, like his sister was. "Charlie!" a voice pulled him away.

"Hey Ginny," he responded with a smile, picking her up in a hug. Ginny was almost as tall as him, and much older looking than he had remembered. Last he recalled, his baby sister was still a talkative little girl in pigtails and a jumper. Now she was wearing jeans and a shirt that cut off to show her belly. "You're missing the rest of your shirt," he said in a brotherly fashion.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "When did you get here?"

"An hour or so ago," he said, forgetting about her appearance with a grin.

"When do you have to go back?"

"I have a month off this time."

"Really?" Ginny said, her eyes wide with excitement. She started to squeal as she threw her arms around Charlie's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Whoa there, Ginny," he said.

Harry came up and touched Ginny's shoulder, taking her attention away from suffocating Charlie further. He laughed as she walked away and looked around the room. Everyone had gone back to their different groups, and the woman was talking to Fred and George now.

Charlie cleared his throat and walked up to them. "I'm sorry, I think you're the Tonks I've heard about, but I don't think we've met before," he said, extending a hand.

Tonks gave him a strange look. "Good to meet you too," she said with a quirk of her brow before turning back without taking Charlie's hand.

_How rude_, he thought, without saying so. He walked off, wondering who acted so cold on first meeting. Molly approached him with a bowl to take outside. "There's more in the kitchen, if you don't mind," she said, wiping her brow. Charlie often wondered why she worked so hard at these, but supposed having her family together was much harder work than what was apparent.

* * *

After the party, Charlie found himself talking to Remus about a variety of jobs (as Remus seemed to be well-rounded in this area). "What about the Ministry?"

"I had a job there once," Remus said with a half smile. "Someone found me out within three months, so I never really got to find out what the benefits were like," he added with a bit of a chuckle.

Charlie knew what condition he was talking about; it wasn't a mystery to anyone in the Order, and however distant Charlie was from the actual location, he found he knew more about the members than he had imagined. "You would think if anyone could help you," Charlie exclaimed with a small shake of his head.

"Yes, you'd think," Remus said. "It's much better now, than it had been. I'm now allowed a job, so long as I take the week of a full moon off. It's about time."

"Still, they don't give you the proper pay for that."

Remus shrugged. "It's being worked on, but at least I'm employed." He looked at his watch and stood. "It's getting late and I have to be up early tomorrow morning."

"Good to finally meet you," Charlie said. He stood to lead the man to the door. "Good to meet all of you from the order. Except Tonks, I think her name is. She was awfully short when I tried introducing myself."

"Really?" Remus asked, surprised. "She's really outgoing, under normal circumstances. Then again, there's been a lot of stress with certain events that have come up."

"What events?" Charlie asked in concern.

Remus opened the door. "Nothing for you to worry about," he said with a vague smile. "Just keep your eyes open. Hope to see you later, Charlie."

Charlie gave the ragged looking man one last shake of the hand and watched him start walking down the road before shutting the door. With a sigh, Charlie wondered what kind of missions were going on now. Sure, there were a few Deatheaters still wandering, but it wasn't that bad was it? Maybe there was something he could do while he was home.

Charlie continued to think on this as he joined the family out back. The only people left that weren't part of the Weasleys were Harry and Tonks. Fleur and Bill had left an hour before, so all that could be seen was a wave of redheads. "I feel out of place," Tonks said with a laugh. "Let's see if I can become one of you," she added, screwing up her face. Charlie was almost shocked when her hair became a ginger red and freckles started to scatter her face. She almost looked like Ginny's twin.

"What about me?" Harry asked, now the only one that didn't look a part of the group.

"I can change that," Ginny said taking out her wand with a menacing grin.

"No," Harry said, taking a step back. "I change my mind, I _like_ having black hair."

"Come on Harry, we could make you look so pretty," Ginny teased, advancing.

The two started running around the yard in a childish display as Charlie finally started talking. "You're a—"

"Metamorphmagus," Tonks said.

"I knew one other girl who could do—" Charlie stopped and his mouth hung open a bit. "Nymphadora?"

"See I told you he didn't recognize her," Fred said to George. With a groan George handed over three galleons.

"It's Tonks," she clarified.

Hermione looked a bit surprised. "You two knew each other?" she asked.

"I was a year behind Charlie in school," Tonks said, not taking her eyes off of him. "We had a bit of a… rivalry."

Charlie looked at her. Was this the little brat? Could it have been? "Could you not look like my sister for a minute?" Charlie asked.

After a moment of hesitation, Tonks screwed up her face again and along came bubblegum pink hair. "How have you been, Charred? Singed yourself lately?" Tonks asked with a bit of bitterness to her voice.

Charlie scoffed. "I leave that to the dragons now. You're words are rather heated though, too. It's nice to see you got over your little st-st-stutter," he said.

Tonks laughed and glared. "It's been gone since my third year, not that you would have noticed. Too wrapped up with Quidditch to care about anything besides your broom."

Charlie took a step back and looked down at the woman who now had a much sharper tongue than he had remembered. "For a little runt, you sure have a lot of gall."

"Charlie Weasely!" Molly shouted, now standing just behind the two of them with a pile of empty dishes in her hand. "You apologize right now!"

Charlie thought about retorting that she had started it, but decided that wouldn't be a good idea. "Sorry Mum," then he turned to Tonks with a forced grin. "Sorry, Nymphadora," he said and watched for the red rising straight to her cheeks. "Let me help you with those, Mum," Charlie said, taking some of the dishes and walking into the dishes before Tonks could say another word. "Grand," he said, putting the dishes in the sink and scrubbing as the witch continued to converse with his family.

* * *

A/N: Another beginning to another story. J I've been meaning to start a CT story for quite sometime, and finally an idea (and I hope it's a good one) came to me. The rivalry will be explained by the way, so you know. 


	2. History and Romances

Chapter 2- History and Romance

"Right, Ginny," Tonks said with a laugh. "Me go on a date with Charred."

"Where did you come up with that name?" Ginny asked, putting away some of her clothes.

"His potions used to always explode, and he had this thing about his friends calling him 'Char'," Tonks explained. "I mean, really, what an idiot. 'Call me Char.'" Tonks rolled her eyes after doing an impression.

"You know, he still is my brother," Ginny said, sitting in the chair at the vanity. "And he's a bit different than he was then, I'm sure."

"Still same old Charred that I knew," Tonks said. "Besides, I'm sure if I agreed to your lovely matchmaking scheme, he wouldn't."

Ginny shrugged it off and started putting things away. "So you're stuck with me now, huh? What happens when I go on dates? We would need to find you someone to make it look convincing that you're just there, right?"

"I have an invisibility cloak for such occasions." Ginny gave a look that told Tonks she didn't like the idea of having an official spy. "Don't worry, I'll turn away whenever you kiss Harry," Tonks said.

"Who said it would be Harry?" Ginny asked with a bit of sass.

"Like you have to pretend."

"Harry and I have agreed to not go steady. It's best that we see other people."

"Neither of you have been following that," Tonks said. "Either way, if it makes you feel better, I'll get myself a date."

"As long as it's not Moody," Ginny retorted. Tonks started laughing. "Constant vigilance of the dinner prices," Ginny said, mimicking the old Auror.

"Even if Mungo's let him leave long enough for a date, I think I'd pass. He's older than my granddad," Tonks said, standing. "I should probably unpack my things, holler if you need anything."

Tonks walked up to the room Molly had said she could use for the summer. Her luggage was already next to the closet. With a sigh she picked it up and laid it on the bed, putting the contents in neat piles.

"Why are you in my room?" an ornery voice asked from the door frame.

Tonks turned around and rolled her eyes. "Molly said I could sleep in here," Tonks said.

"In _my_ room?" Charlie asked with a sour expression.

"I thought you lived in Romania," Tonks replied, making a point of taking her clothes and placing them in the drawers. "Silly me, I thought that was another country. I suppose that I should have studied my geography more."

Charlie went red around the ears as he tried to think of something to come back with, but nothing came to mind. "Why are you staying here anyway? You're not a part of the family," he said lamely.

"I'd like to see you use that argument with your mum," Tonks finished puttingaway her shirts and started on her undergarments.

"What are you… stop that! Put those back in your suitcase, you're not staying here," Charlie said, walking over and grabbing Tonks's underwear from her.

Tonks took her clothes back and looked at Charlie. "It's not your room anymore, and whether or not you like it, I _am_ staying here," she said.

Charlie continued the war by taking the underwear in hand again. "You can sleep somewhere else then!"

"Goodness, youtwo move along fast," Ginny said from outside the door.

Charlie looked down at the lingerie in his hand and shoved it back into Tonks's hands with a red face. "Did you need something Ginny?" Tonks asked, walking to the dresser and putting the handful of underclothes away, unfazed.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go down to the pond with me," Ginny said. She looked between Charlie and Tonks for a moment.

"Sure, I'll be ready in a few," Tonks said.

"Thanks," Ginny said. "See you later."

"See ya," Charlie said in much kinder tones than he had used when alone with Tonks. He watched his sister leave before turning back to the other woman in the room. "Where's my stuff then?" he asked, back to the sharp tone.

"I don't know," Tonks said. "Why don't you follow your nose to it?"

Charlie, unable to handle another comment withoutthe abilityto respond, left the room and stalked down the stairs.

Tonks rolled her eyes and continued to unpack.

* * *

"Who does she think she is, coming here and just taking my room?" Charlie asked.

"It really isn't your room anymore, though, is it?" Ron said, sitting in Percy's old room watching Charlie take out his own things. He didn't bother organizing, but threw a bunch of it in different areas. "I mean, you haven't lived here for a while now and—"

"It's still my room," Charlie said.

Ron looked at Hermione, who was walking behind Charlie and folding his things neatly. "She _is_ a guest, though. Can't you just be the bigger person here?"

"Bigger person," Charlie scoffed. "If you only understood what happened at Hogwarts. Nymphadora was the biggest, rudest, most horrible snot-nosed girl I had ever met."

"What happened? I mean, really, you both talk about how awful it was between the two of you, but what happened?" Ron asked, leaning forward.

Charlie sat on the bed—not his own, he kept in mind. "She never liked me," he said. "For some reason, she started pulling pranks on me. Granted, they were rather stupid at first. She couldn't make it work, but by my third year she had this little posse of friends who couldn't seem to stop. Finally, inmy fifth year," Charlie stopped looking down. "Let's just say she went too far."

"What did she do?" Ron asked, now leaning so far in, he could almost fall over.

"Oh, please," Hermione said, straightening Ron. "It's obvious he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Come on, that could just be a story-telling devise," Ron said, pointing to Charlie.

Charlie smiled. "No, Hermione's right on this one."

"Hermione's always right," Ron mumbled and sat back in his chair.

Hermione gave a glare to Ron before turning back to Charlie. "Tonks and Ginny get along really well. She's even planned on going with Ginny to Italy, so I'd suggest you fake getting along," Hermione advised.

"Right," Charlie laughed. "You go on and tell Nymphadora to do the same then."

"I will," Hermione said, heading for the door. "But I'd first like to tell you she doesn't like being called by her first name. I would start there."

Hermione left the room and started down the stairs. "I think I'm going to stay here for a bit," Ron said looking out the door.

"Why?" Charlie asked, without enthusiasm.

"When Hermione's on the peacemaking path… there's bound to be war of some kind," he explained and summoned two fire whiskeys.

* * *

"Wotcher Hermione!" Tonks shouted from the pier. She had made herself very tan for the swimming trip in combination with short brown hair.

"Hey Tonks," Hermione responded, walking up to where Ginny was sitting on a towel, hair already wet from having taken a quick dip. Hermione made herself comfortable next to Ginny and watched Tonks dive off the pier.

"Any hope for the two?" Hermione asked quietly.

"It doesn't look like it, but he was holding her underwear today," Ginny said, waiting for the reaction she knew would come from Hermione than laughing.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said. "They don't seem to click the way we had hoped."

"What are you two talking about?" Tonks asked, walking out of the pond.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. "Just this rivalry between Charlie and you," Hermione said after gaining control.

"Oh that," Tonks said shortly. "It's a long story."

"So I've heard," Hermione said. "What happened his fifth year? He said that's when you stepped over the line."

Tonks gave a frustrated growl. "What an idiot," she exclaimed.

"What?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Charred blamed me for his girlfriend moving away, and apparently he still does."

"How could it have been your fault?" Hermione asked.

"There was a terrible rumor going around about her father being the leader of an underground operation. It must have been true, because she was taken out of the school once it reached the ears of authorities she was pulled from Hogwarts," Tonks said. "He likes to think I started it."

"Did you?" Ginny asked.

"A friend of mine did, but that's another story in and of itself," Tonks said, wiping herself down with a towel.

"Wow, to think one of my brothers with a romance story."

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed with a look. "What am I, fried liver?"

"Fine, fine, but I never imagined Charlie with a story like that," Ginny said. "What was her name?"

"Nora," Tonks let roll off her tongue. "She was a Hufflepuff in my year," she continued.

"I've never seen any pictures of him with a girl," Hermione said. "And trust me, I think I've seen all the pictures your mother has."

"As far as I know, he didn't date anyone after that," Tonks said. "Hence why he probably won't ever forgive me."

Silence fell over the three as they soaked up a bit of sun. Ginny looked at her arms. "I think it's time to go in, before I get a burn."

"Yeah," Hermione said, standing and holding out her hand to help Ginny up.

They all started to walk in. "Girls, it would be best to not mention Nora," Tonks said.

"Yet another secret," Ginny said with a sigh.

* * *

A/N: Slow moving on getting reviews... methinks I didn't pick a good time to start up a story. Ya'll are probably busy with school.

Anyway, review! The chapters will come along faster (the secret is... I already have chapters three and four written... they're just waiting to be posted.)

Thank You:

Hermione30: My guess is you've already read this chapter lol. Thanks for the review and the compliments. And no, this won't be filled with just a bunch of fluff. I'm really liking this version of Charlie. He makes me laugh.

Pedagogie: Well here's more for ya lol... hopefully it actually sends out alerts this time... though I don't know if you're even on that list... eh... have fun reading!

Spacemonkeylover: Thanks. When I saw how close their ages were on lexicon, I couldn't help but think of them knowing each other... and it's more fun than having them never meeting before and just falling in love at first sight... like I said, I'm having fun with this version of Charlie!

Shading in Grey: lol rivalry is so much fun! I love it! Thanks a ton for the review.


	3. Reactions

Chapter 3- Reactions

Charlie sat eating pancakes at the kitchen table. On top of everything else that made him realize how much he missed home, it was his mother's cooking that topped everything off. "These are great, Mum," he said, piling three more onto his plate. "Are you going to make eggs sometime this week?" he asked before shoveling in another mouthful of food.

"I'll make you an omlet, if you leave enough room in your stomach," Molly said.

"If you make it, there will be room," Charlie declared.

Molly had a small smile on her plump features; one that indicated being pleased with herself. "Leave some for Ron and Harry. They went out to play Quidditch for a bit, but they'll be back soon."

Charlie gave a half nod, but continued eating. He was halfway through another bite when Tonks walked through the kitchen door, hair in bright violet order and Ginny following in behind. "Wotcher, Molly," Tonks said in a tired voice.

"Wotcher?" Charlie asked, his fork now neglected. "You can't use 'wotcher', I started 'wotcher'," he said.

"I didn't know you made up that word," Ginny said with a wink.

This didn't calm Charlie. Instead, he started sulking into his pancakes. "I've always said 'wotcher', so it shouldn't be such a surprise to you," Tonks informed Charlie.

"And I would know what friendly terms you use how?" Charlie called her on.

"You're the one telling me you started it."

"And like you wouldn't realize that it was mine and N—" Charlie trailed off, looking over at Ginny. "Never mind," he said and continued eating without another word.

"Dad got tickets to a Muggle fair nearby," Ginny told Charlie with excitement. "Did you want to come with me?" Ginny asked.

Charlie gave his sister a smile. She always seemed willing to make him happier. "I'd love to," he said.

"Good," Ginny said with a nod. "We'll leave in two hours then."

"Who's we?" Charlie asked.

"Harry, me, Ron, Hermione, you and Tonks."

Charlie noticed that Tonks was already looking sour while gazing at her plate of food. "So what? Like a pairing off sort of thing?" he asked.

"Sure, if you want it to be," Ginny said, eating the second of her pancakes.

Tonks and Charlie glared at each other then looked away. "All of you must be cautious if you're going into that town," Molly said. "And have Hermione make sure you all look Muggle enough," she added. "I'll send you with a picnic lunch, too, and Hermione can drive the car, if you don't want to walk."

"Car? I thought Ron lost the car," Charlie said.

"Dad got a new one last summer," Ginny said. "Completely Muggle this time. Mum wouldn't let him make any adjustments."

"Of course I wouldn't let him," Molly said incredulously. "Look what happened the last time one of my boys got an idea with it."

"You do know they were flying it long before something bad actually happened," Ginny said and watched as her mother got huffy about this information.

"All the more reason to not tamper with it," she said. "Who knows what could happen?"

Charlie started laughing as Ginny sniggered, but stopped when he saw Tonks joining in on the little joke. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and sleep for a bit more, since we're going," Charlie announced, taking his plate to the sink.

Ginny took her own dishes to the sink, doing them and her brother's as he walked out of the kitchen. "I told you," Tonks said to Ginny, placing another pancake on her plate.

"You two, really," Molly exclaimed. "Just get along, or it'll be the room for you," she warned.

Tonks had heard about 'the room'. It locked itself until the occupants had fulfilled Molly's consequences for fighting. Clever, really, but Tonks didn't feel like entering it. "I'll behave myself," Tonks said. "I'm not the one holding a grudge."

"But you still call him 'Charred'," Ginny pointed out.

"Think of it as a pet name," Tonks said. "What shall we do until they're ready?"

* * *

"Exploding Snaps Champion of The Burrow!" Ginny exclaimed, arms waving in the air while she did a ridiculous dance.

Harry and Ron came down the stairs, dressed in Muggle attire, Hermione following behind. "What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I just beat Tonks at Exploding Snaps again," Ginny explained with a casual expression while cleaning up all the cards.

"She's cheating, I'm sure of it," Tonks joked. "I just have to figure out how."

Molly opened the door from the kitchen. "Here's your lunch and dinner, just in case," she said. Ron almost grabbed the basket, but Molly turned and handed it to her daughter. "It won't open until noon. Make sure you have enough for dinner in case you're out that late."

Ginny nodded and took the basket. "Where's Charlie?" she asked.

"I'm coming," he called down from the room he was occupying. Just after they all heard a _thump thump_ on the stairs as Charlie rushed down, wearing jeans and a polo shirt. "Does this work Hermione?" he asked, raising his arms and turning around.

"Perfect," she said, tucking her wand away in her light jacket. Charlie noticed Tonks putting her own in oneof the long socks she was wearing.

"Ready?" Tonks asked.

Everyone started out the doors, Harry leading and Hermione falling to the back as Molly gave her instructions to keep her two boys under careful watch around the Muggles. Hermione nodded and smiled all the way to the car.

"And if you need to, apparate right back," she said with firm emphasis. She looked over at Ginny. "You have the tickets?" Ginny nodded. "Good, have fun then," she said, giving each of them a quick hug and watching as Hermione started up the car and drove down the road.

Charlie felt squished against the window, but looked out. It had been so long since he had gone anywhere that was meant for pure enjoyment. He was glad to be going. "Is the fair close?" he asked.

"Just two towns over. Shouldn't take too long," Hermione announced.

Ron and Harry were discussing Quidditch players, more so a rookie that they were arguing potential over. Hermione was talking to Ginny about navigation, and Tonks was looking out the opposite window. He noticed that her hair looked normal. The color was blonde and it was long in length, pulled up into a ponytail. It was odd to see her without bright and vivid hair. Charlie didn't remember a time at Hogwarts when this had occurred.

"What?" Tonks asked, now looking towards Charlie.

"Nothing," he said, the usual spite apparent in his voice. "Your side just seems to be more scenic," he excused.

"Right," Tonks said, turning her head back to what she was looking at before.

"You should wear it blonde more often," Charlie finally said. Tonks turned once more with a curious expression. "It makes you look almost human."

Tonks glared at Charlie. "At least I act it. You've been around dragons too long; their manners are reflecting."

Charlie ground his teeth together trying to think of something, but Hermione's words kept ringing in his ears: _she doesn't like being called by her first name…_

"So what are you doing these days Tonks?" he asked.

Tonks was taken aback. The reaction better than when he tried pushing her buttons, Charlie noted. "Not a lot," she said with vague caution. She turned back to looking out the window, and Charlie smiled to himself as they pulled up to the fair.

They had spent the morning wandering around and took a ride on the Ferris wheel. It happened that three people could fit in a carriage, so instead of forcing Tonks and Charlie to sit together, Ron and Hermione took Charlie while Tonks joined the other two. When walking from stand to stand, Ginny would keep Charlie occupied while one of the others would talk with Tonks. It all seemed to work well, everyone seeming happy.

"Corned beef, I hate corned beef," Ron said.

"There's more than just the sandwiches," Hermione pointed out, putting an apple on his plate. Ron followed the advice—while ignoring the apple—and grabbed at the cookies still in the basket.

"Cut that out," Ginny said, slapping Ron's hand. "Only one."

"Fine," Ron said and started to sulk, until Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You two," Tonks said with a shake of her head. "Ginny, can you pass the juice?"

Charlie stayed quiet, contemplating and observing. He watched as the other five ate, talked, joked. His focus was on the one person he had never gotten along with. He tried to remember where it started and how they had stepped on each other's toes. Somehow it was too far away, and all he could think of was that she was smiling. Charlie didn't remember a time when she had done this in front of him before. Maybe she was different… maybe he was. Maybe he just saw things differently now.

Charlie shook himself back into watching the rest of them, never letting his attentions fall on Tonks too much. It was too odd to be looking on someone he once had thought of with such distaste with even the smallest hint of normalcy.

When they had all eaten lunch, Ginny packed up the food and put it in the car so they could wander around again.

"Let's go on that one," Ginny said, pointing out a roller coaster.

Charlie noticed this one was a two seater, and watched Tonks looking at the ride as well. "I'm not big on fast rides," Tonks said. "Why don't you go and I'll wait here," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Yes, very," she said and sat down on a bench nearby.

"I'll stay here too," Charlie said.

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. "Come on Charlie," Harry said. "You're not afraid of a little ride are you?"

Charlie scoffed at this. "Right, afraid. Very funny," he said, but sat down instead of accepting the challenge, knowing it was just a way to keep him and Tonks apart again. There was no need for that, if they were going to be forced into each other's company for the next month. In fact, he was itching to talk to Tonks alone. One of two things would happen: he would be able to win a word war (hopefully) or they'd at least make peace. Charlie knew his mother would appreciate the later of the two options. "Go on then," he said. The four younger adults looked reluctant, but headed towards the ride. "Enjoying yourself?" Charlie asked Tonks.

"Sure," she replied, her attentions at looking around.

"You know when people are talking to you, it's polite to pay attention," Charlie said.

"I'm a bit preoccupied, Charred," Tonks said. "Catch me at another time, if you must."

"You're just being stubborn now," Charlie accused.

Tonks sighed and looked at Charlie. "I'm actually busy at the moment, if you don't mind."

"Busy with what?"

"Keeping an eye on the young 'uns, as the Yanks would say," she said, then looked back.

Charlie almost didn't respond, but wasn't about to give up. If he was going to fold on the rivalry first, he wouldn't lose. "I'm pretty sure they can take care of themselves," he retorted. "If those four could face Voldemort like they had to, I'm certain they can handle a little Roller Coaster." With his hand, the pulled Tonks's face towards his, holding it by the chin. "So what are we going to do about this whole forced to live together thing?"

"Nothing," Tonks said, jerking her face out of his hands. "As far as I'm concerned, you're not there… or here, for that matter. There are more important things than worrying about what happened so many years ago."

"Now that we can agree on," Charlie said.

Tonks kept looking through crowds, sitting upright and alert. "Good. Anything else you wanted?"

Charlie got a smirk on his face. "You," he said, wiping away the smile and looking serious as Tonks looked at him, dumbfounded. In a moment of impulse, he pulled Tonks to him and kissed her. Charlie didn't take kissing too serious, most of the time, and right now, it made for a fun mind game. When he pulled away, Tonks's eyes were wide with shock. "Good eh?" he asked cockily.

Before he knew what was coming, Charlie felt a hand hit his face hard. _So worth it!_ Charlie thought as he watched Tonks stand up with abrupt furry and make her way over to the exit of the ride the others had gone on.

* * *

"He kissed you?" Ginny asked with excitement.

Tonks had been quiet the rest of the time at the fair and had made certain she didn't come within a meter of Charlie the entire time. "Yes, the idiot."

"Come on, he likes you," Hermione said.

Tonks gave a frustrated growl. "Likes me? You should have seen him, so condescending and… and…" Tonks made a nice incoherent noise and wrung her hands over one another. "Really, he's crossed the line," Tonks said.

Ginny and Hermione looked at one another and started to laugh a bit.

"What's so funny?" Tonks asked, turning to them. In her frustration, Tonks went around the room she was staying in and started picking things up that she had left there the prior week. Whenever Tonks was in a bad mood, she cleaned. Sometimes her mother would tease her that the only way to get her to do her chores was to bring up something Tonks didn't like.

"You don't even see it," Ginny said. "I mean, really, why would he just kiss you?"

"Trust me, Ginny, it's not because he likes me."

* * *

"You kissed her?" Ron asked his brother.

Percy's old room wouldn't have been recognizable beneath the mess Charlie was calling a room. "Yup."

"So things are patched up between you two then?" Ron asked.

"Nope."

Ron looked confused by this. "No? What do you mean no? You _kissed_ her."

"Ronald, my dear little brother," Charlie said, shaking his head. "You still don't understand girls, do you? Have you ever tried kissing Hermione when she's mad at you?"

"Hermione doesn't get mad at me," he said.

Harry, who had been listening to bits and pieces of the conversation, started to laugh lightly. It grew until he was almost on the floor rolling. "Say that again, Ron… it was great."

"Somehow, I believe Harry," Charlie said. "Still, you don't dare kiss a woman while she's mad. It never turns out right, for future reference."

"So why did you?" Ron asked.

"Because I'm already stuck with her on my vacation, I might as well have some form of entertainment out of it," Charlie said with a smile.

"You know, she's an auror. I would be careful," Ron said.

Charlie gave an unconcerned expression. "I work with dragons, Ron, I think I can handle Tonks."

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

A/N: Chapter three done! Hehehe… I love Charlie! I love this version of him! Hopefully Rowling wouldn't be too repulsed. Then again, I hope she's more busy writing another book instead of reading my fanfics… so chances are she'll never see this!

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks…

Thank you:


	4. Patronizing Past

Chapter 4- Patronizing past

Charlie and Tonks had survived three weeks in one another's presence with little talk. Tonks had avoided any situation that might lead to Charlie finding reason to kiss her, and Charlie hadn't really tried again. Still, he would play his game whenever he found the opportunity. "Can you pass the sugar, Sugar," he said one day while the Weasleys were having tea.

Tonks shoved the sugar towards Charlie without a word and took to stirring her tea. "You stop patronizing her," Molly warned later, when he went into the kitchen and Tonks was out of earshot.

"I'm just trying to get along," Charlie said, playing his innocent card.

"You're not getting very far with your tainted honey," his mother said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you should be sincere if you're going to be nice. Otherwise, just leave Tonks be," Molly said, handing a brownie to Charlie.

"Fine, so what? I just don't talk to her anymore?"

"If that's what you have to do," Molly said. "Just show that I've raised you right; be a gentleman," she scolded. "And that doesn't include kissing women you have no intentions with."

Charlie looked down with a smug grin. "I have no idea what you mean, mother dearest," he said, pronouncing every word clear and cheesy.

"Just behave yourself," she said as a final instruction, turning back to cleaning the kitchen.

Charlie grabbed another brownie and walked into the living room where Arthur and Ron were playing a game of chess. "Hey Dad, didn't know you were home," he said, pulling up a chair.

Arthur ordered a move of one castle then looked up with a smile. "I got off a bit early."

Ron smiled as he called out for his knight to capture the rook, but soon became disappointed as Arthur moved abishop to win the game. "So close," he said.

"You have to pay attention to everything," Arthur said, leaning back. "Charlie knows what I'm talking about."

"You're not tricking me into a game," Charlie said. "I've learned my lesson in playing against you."

"Suit yourself," Arthur said, setting the pieces back into place. "Where's everyone else? I don't think I've seen Ginny here," he noted.

"She's getting ready to go out," Ron said. "Honestly, what is it with girls and getting dressed up?"

Arthur laughed. "Watch it," he said. "You never know when one of them is listening."

"I heard that!" Molly shouted from the kitchen.

"See?"

"Is Harry taking her?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Aren't you going, then?" their dad asked.

Ron shook his head. "Hermione and I were going to her parents' for dinner. Tonks is going."

"With them?" Charlie exclaimed. "I swear, she should ease up on the following Ginny around."

Arthur gave Charlie a look, then checked the door to the kitchen. "She's been instructed to," he said with a serious expression and in hushed tones.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think it's safe to say right now," he said. "Maybe Tonks'll tell you." Without another indication, Arthur turned back to the board, the expression of concern hard on his face, but without any sign that he had just said something unusual.

Charlie watched the game for a second, but couldn't keep what he was just told out of his head, so made his way up to his old room. "Why are you really here?" he asked.

Tonks was sitting at the old desk with a mirror in front of her. "Your parents invited me," she said, applying a little blush.

"Dad said you were instructed, so you can stop the charade."

"That's my favorite game, though," she said without emotion. "There's no reason for me to explain things to you."

"My dad obviously thought it prudent for me to know, or he wouldn't have hinted, now tell me what you're really doing here," he demanded.

"So childish," Tonks replied and shut the make-up case. She turned around. "I'm here to watch Ginny. I'm surprised it took you this long to figure out."

"Why are you watching Ginny?" he asked.

Tonks took a deep breath and turned her chair. "Have a seat," she said. Charlie did so, but didn't break eye contact. "Your sister stumbled upon significant information for the Order during this last year at Hogwarts."

"And?"

"I'm getting there," Tonks said. "She was receiving papers from an unknown source; unknown to her at least. She said they would just show up on her bed or in her notebook. We suspected one of the house elves at first, but somehow, Ginny has a connection to the person the papers belonged to. The papers have helped the Order find where active Death Eaters still are.

"They contain other information as well; more dangerous information. More importantly, information that they want, need to continue."

"You mean the Order 'they'?"

"No, the Death Eaters," Tonks said. Charlie paled a bit. He hadn't heard about the Chamber of Secrets until the summer after and almost suggested his parents find a school for Ginny close to him. He had always felt Ginny would have been much safer in Romania under his care, but his parents would have never wanted her far away either.

Tonks cleared her throat and continued. "Ginny and I have become friends of sorts over the time we've known each other so Dumbledore asked me to travel from Hogwarts with her and bring her home. The assignment is indefinite for now. Your mum doesn't know about it, so don't mention anything. Dumbledore feels it best for her not to worry. Molly thinks your sister is going to Italy for training; which is partially true. She's going because it's safer there, though."

"So, you're like a body guard?" Charlie asked with a laugh.

"What's so funny about that?"

Charlie continued to laugh. "_You_… your size… guard my sister."

"She's been safe so far," Tonks said in sharp tones. "And it's not like I couldn't change my size. Metamorphemagus, remember?"

"Come on, I'll take care of her. Why don't you go back and find something better to do?"

"What happens when you go back to Romania?" Tonks said. "Not so easy then, is it?"

"I'll take Ginny with me," Charlie said in his defense. He wouldn't admit the impracticality of the idea. "Who can take better care of her than her brothers?"

"We can't draw attention to her," Tonks said.

"And pink hair does what?"

"I've been changing it when we're away from The Burrow," Tonks argued.

Charlie thought back and realized she was right. So she had thought of that… there had to be something that made him a better candidate. "I'll figure something out, and you'll be off the hook," he said with confidence.

"Suit yourself, but Dumbledore won't go for it," she warned, turning back to the mirror.

"Who are you getting all dolled up for?" Charlie asked.

Tonks smiled. "A date with an old friend of yours," she said. "Do you remember Reggie?"

Charlie's jaw dropped a little bit. "Reggie Howard?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Tonks said.

Charlie and Reggie had been close friends through Hogwarts, and had lost touch through the years that followed. Charlie put on a small smile and walked out of the room, walking down to his own, mumbling under his breath.

"Bye Mum," Ginny said, standing next to Harry at the Burrow's front door.

Charlie came down the stairs, sulking. "Are they gone yet?"

"Yes," Molly said. "You should have come down, your old friend was here."

"So I heard," Charlie moped. "I don't get it, why would she go out with him?"

"Ginny and Harry are just going on dates," Molly said, trying to convince herself of it more than Charlie. "He's a lot better than what she could be dating."

"Not Ginny, Mum," Charlie said. "Tonks. Why would she ask Reggie?"

"She didn't," Molly said.

"What? _He_ asked _her_?"

Molly nodded and sat on the couch. "He's been working at the ministry. She met him there a couple weeks ago."

"Traitor," Charlie muttered. Molly opened her Witch Weekly, on occasion looking over top, as Charlie talked to himself. "Who does that? I mean, really? What kind of mate dates another mate's worst enemy?"

"Enemy? Come on now, Charlie. Tonks isn't that bad," Molly defended.

"Oh yes she is," he said. "She's… manipulative… sure of herself… and all together—"

"Likeable?"

"Yes," Charlie said. "No… I mean no! Come on, Mum, this is the girl who ruined me in school."

"You always were a bit melodramatic, Charlie," Molly said with a smile. "I remember when you were five and you came in claiming that one of the gnomes had bitten your finger off. The skin wasn't even red."

"You don't understand."

"Try me," Molly said. "I think you would be surprised at how much I know."

Charlie took a deep breath. "There was this girl—"

"Nora?" Molly pinpointed.

Charlie nodded his head. "We dated for almost a year. Tonks started a rumor about her father being in charge of some less savory activities. If she hadn't done that, no one would have known and at least Nora would have been able to stay at Hogwarts."

"Charlie," Molly said in sympathy. "Oh Charlie, I know it seems like it was hard, but how would those circumstances have worked out? You know you wouldn't want to be a part of those things."

"I know," Charlie admitted. "I wish I had never known either."

Molly clucked for a moment. "I think it's time you put this behind you," she said. "It's silly to continue on a feud just because of something like that. You probably would have separated when you went to Romania," she said. Charlie knew it was true, could feel it, but it was easier to blame someone else. "Now, why don't you tell me the _real _reason you have such a problem with this date."

Charlie still hadn't thought about that himself. "It's just… weird, alright?" he said, standing and looking in the mirror. "I mean, what if they really did hit it off? It's just not natural."

"Oh, I'm sure it won't seem like that if it does work out," Molly said. "Besides that, you don't talk to Reggie anymore do you?"

"No," Charlie said. "Still, he was my friend." There was silence as Charlie waited for his mother to help him sort it out, but she didn't say anything. "I think I'm going to go read for a while," he said, standing and giving his mother a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright, but I'd like you to help your father later. He's going to be working on some Muggle contraption called a toastor," she said.

"'Kay, Mum," Charlie said as he made his way up the stairs.

* * *

Charlie was pacing his room trying to find something to do. It was almost eleven and they weren't home yet. Didn't Tonks know it wasn't safe for Ginny to be out so late? Did that woman ever think anyway? From down the stairs, Charlie could hear the door open and voices talking in the living room. Once footsteps fell onto the stairs, Charlie opened his door. The first person he saw was Ginny. "Hey… how was dinner?" he asked, trying to play off his sudden appearance. 

"Fine," Ginny said. "How was your evening?"

"Well… you know," Charlie said. "Helped Dad in the workshop and all, but not much other than that," he said, leaning against the doorframe. He finally took notice of Harry standing behind his sister. "Where were you two going?"

"We were just going to play cards in my room for a bit," Ginny said easily.

Charlie stood up straight, with an intimidating look though he was inches shorter than Harry. "Can't you do that in the kitchen?"

"Er—yeah, Ginny, why don't we play in the kitchen then," Harry folded.

Ginny shrugged and followed Harry back down. Charlie decided to join. When he was in the living room, no one but his mother was there. "Where'd Tonks go?" he asked.

"Why are you asking?" she retorted, her wand in the middle of directing a knitting project.

"No reason… just… wondering," Charlie said, making his way to the door. _Fresh air_, he thought, _that's what I need._

The only problem was the couple walking and talking in the garden. Charlie hovered nearby, making his way over with as little noise as possible.

"You're kidding me," he heard Tonks say.

"Nope," Reggie said. "That was us."

_Oh Merlin, what's he telling her_, Charlie thought as he leaned in closer.

"You're evil," she said with a laugh.

"So I've been told," Reggie said as his figure moved closer to Tonks's, "but maybe you can forgive me." He started to lean in and Charlie almost stepped in, but he saw Tonks but a hand on Reggie's chest to keep the distance.

"Forgiving is a second date thing for me," Tonks said with a smile.

"Alright then," Reggie said, giving the space requested. "I'll see you later then?"

"Sure," Tonks said. "Later."

Charlie watched as Reggie gave Tonks a small hug and disapparated. He stayed in his spot and waited until Tonks was passing him. "Why aren't you watching Ginny?" he said.

Tonks jumped in shock and took a second to recuperate. "I don't hawk over her when she's at home," Tonks said. "Harry and Ginny deserve some time alone too," she added.

"Time for what? I caught them going up to Ginny's room," Charlie said, following Tonks as she walked back to the house.

"So?"

"So? So?" Charlie asked, stepping in front of her. "That's my sister! You're supposed to be protecting her."

"Yeah," Tonks said, eyes flickering with anger. "From Death Eaters, not her boyfriend. Maybe you should just tell me what this is really about," she said. "Still mad at me? Still think I chased away your chances at a relationship?"

Charlie swallowed before leaning forward and kissing Tonks: this time for more than the reaction.

Tonks pushed away. "Stop doing that!" she yelled. "What's the matter with you?"

"I think I might like you," Charlie yelled back. Clearing his throat, Charlie continued without yelling. "Tonks, go on a date with me."

"What?" Tonks said. Charlie didn't respond. "No, really, what?"

"Go out with me," he said.

Tonks looked down, then back up at Charlie. "I'm going to bed," she said, then side stepped Charlie to enter the house.

"Idiot," Charlie said after the door closed. "Brilliant, just brilliant."

* * *

A/N: Chapter four! YAY… sorry, I'm really liking this one… I'm probably the only one too! If you are among the few, feel free to review… in fact I highly encourage it. 

Thank you:

Hermione30: for betaing and reviews ;) gotta love ya

Spacemonkeylover: I love Charlie's thought process more than the kiss... the kiss is meaningless, it's the fact that he's doing it for fun is what's great! Thanks for the review, and I'll keep working on this one so you have more to look forward to (hopefully)

unlucky-duck: Thanks :")

Ella Palladino: lol Most that I've seen have this sort of love at first sight deal, but I love having a little fued going on.

Spazzy Magee: I like that bit too. My other fav of that chapter was the 'you kissed her... yup... so you're good now? ... nope'. Some reason gets me with that one.

Pedagogie: When is this relative to the books? Just after Ginny's seventh year. Or are you meaning something else?


	5. Going for the Turkey

Chapter 5- Going for the Turkey

Charlie was pushing around the eggs on his plate and sulking late in the morning. He hadn't wanted to face the day, or Tonks for that matter. She didn't seem to have any interest in his suggestion; either that or she didn't believe him to be serious.

"Girl troubles?" Ginny asked, sitting down with her own meager portions.

Charlie nodded.

"I thought you liked her," Ginny said with a satisfied grin.

"Doesn't matter, though," Charlie said. "I'm leaving in a week and she won't even agree to a date."

Ginny sat down across the table from him. "You have to fight for her!" she said enthusiastically.

"And Mum said _I'm_ melodramatic," Charlie said.

"Come on, Charlie," Ginny said. "You can't give up that easy or she'll think you didn't mean the kiss."

"How did you know about that?" he asked, referring to the night prior.

"It happened almost a month ago," Ginny said.

Charlie's brows furrowed as he thought. "Oh, right that," he said, blushing.

Charlie could feel Ginny's eyes burrowing into him, examining his expression. "You kissed her again?" she asked with quiet intensity.

"Well, technically," Charlie said, trying to think of what it was that had happened. "Yeah."

"That was smart," Ginny said. "You're a grade A genius. Honestly, Charlie, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I wanted to kiss her," he said.

"You can't just kiss whoever you want," Ginny said.

Charlie leaned back and threw his hands into the air. "I can't believe I'm discussing this with you. Why am I getting advice from my little sister?"

"Because I'm a woman," Ginny said with a tone of 'I-know-better-than-you'.

"Look, there's nothing either of us can do about it, so I'll just have to get over her," Charlie said.

"At least you're admitting it now," Ginny declared with a smile.

"You're not helping."

"Fine, fine, I'll talk to her," she suggested.

"No, that's going to make it worse."

"Alright, have fun, then," Ginny said standing and exiting the kitchen.

Charlie sat there for a minute, wondering if Ginny could be some help. Girls knew what to say to manipulate anyone… could that come in handy for him? He was about to stand and go ask for his sister's help when someone else came into the room. "One date," Tonks said.

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Time?"

"Seven. Be ready," she said, then left the kitchen.

With a sigh and a smile, Charlie sat down and started to peel an orange.

At five minutes after seven, Charlie walked up to Tonks's room. He had been waiting in the living room for the past twenty minutes. The point that she wasn't ready finally got to him. "I thought you said seven," he said from behind the closed door.

"I'm coming," Tonks retorted. Charlie could almost see her rolling her eyes. He smiled at the thought.

The door opened and he found himself face to face with Tonks. She was wearing a Weird Sister's cut off shirt and jeans. He looked down at his own apparel—rather nice robes. "Come on," she said.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Bowling," Tonks said.

"Bowling?" Charlie asked with confused look.

"Muggle sport," she said.

"Then I need to—"

"Don't worry about it."

"Tonks, I'm in—"

"I know, I'm not blind," she said, continuing to walk.

"I think people will notice."

Tonks turned around with a sly grin. "Exactly. Now you get it."

"What about Ginny?" he pointed out.

Tonks started walking towards the door. "She's not coming."

"What about guarding her?"

"Your family is visiting with Lupin tonight. Special security measures there," she said. Without starting another argument, Tonks opened the door and started to walk out.

Charlie took a deep breath, looking down at what he was wearing, but followed Tonks out. Waiting by the curb was a ministry car; black and chic with a man holding the door open for the two to enter. Charlie followed Tonks into the car and put his seatbelt on. "So how do you do this game," Charlie said, trying to remember what it was called.

"You throw a ball at a bunch of pins and try to knock them down," Tonks said with brisk politeness.

"What else?" Charlie asked. He didn't like making a fool of himself and wanted to know as much as he could before they got to the sports place.

"You get scored by how many you manage to knock down. If you get them all down on your first try—"

"First try?"

"Yes, first try of the frame—"

"Frame?"

"Yes, each frame has ten pins to knock over—"

"Time out!" Charlie said. "I don't get it. Start over."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "You know, you're not making a very good impression."

"Who said I was trying to?"

"You were the one who asked _me_ out," Tonks replied.

"Then why is it you're making all the plans?"

"Because I feel safer that way."

"Safer?" Charlie asked, incredulous. "Safer? How am I not safe."

"Let's see," Tonks said and mocked having to think about it. "You've kissed me twice for no apparent reason—"

"The first time, yes, the second should be obvious since I asked you out."

Tonks ignored this and continued. "You've been rude to me for the last month, you tormented me when we were at Hogwarts, and you were the reason I never got a date."

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Reggie told me about the things you'd tell the other Gryffindor guys."

_Traitor_, Charlie found himself thinking again. "You were the reason Nora left," he retorted.

"Now that, I'll consider you partially right on," Tonks said, "but I'm not to blame for the majority of that mess."

"Then who is?"

"I'll tell you another time," she said, more calm than she had the rest of her accusations. "Now, can we just enjoy ourselves or should I go home now?"

"Fine," Charlie said, starting to wonder why he had ever asked Tonks out in the first place.

The rest of the time to the alley was spent in silence, Charlie allowing Tonks to exit the automobile first, following her to a booth where people were paying. "Two games," Tonks said, paying for the games, "and we'll need shoes."

"I have money," Charlie said in a quiet argument.

"Not the right kind," Tonks reminded him.

Charlie looked around at the smoky place. There were loud crashes and he turned around to see what was making the noise. He watched one man take a large ball and approach the lane, paying attention as the ball rolled down the wood floor towards a bunch of white things Charlie connected to being pins. "What size shoes?" Charlie heard the teenage kid working there say, but didn't turn around.

"Charlie," Tonks said, getting his attention. "What size shoes?"

Charlie was now looking at both of them. "Er—I've got shoes, thanks."

"You have to wear bowling shoes," Tonks explained. "What size?"

"How about a twelve," he said, questionable doubt in his voice. The teenager pulled out a pair of ridiculous looking shoes and handed them to Charlie. "Thanks," he said, looking at them.

"Come on," Tonks instructed, walking to the lane.

"Why do we have to wear their shoes?" Charlie said. "Is there some sort of protective gear?"

"Sort of," Tonks said, sitting. She started to take off her shoes. Once Charlie noticed this he did the same. "Regular shoes scuff up the floor," she informed him. "These have different soles."

Charlie screwed up his face in confusion. "Souls? What do you mean souls? Dementors can't—"

"Not that kind of soul," Tonks said with a little laugh. "Goodness, you would think…" she started, trailing off with a slow shaking of her head.

"You would think what?" Charlie said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"You would think with how into Muggle objects your dad is, you would have a bit more knowledge."

"Give me a break," Charlie said with a laugh. "Dad knows as much about his Muggle things as you do me."

"I know more than you think," Tonks said, raising her eyebrows.

Charlie gave a challenging glance. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really," Tonks said.

"Prove it," Charlie said, leaning forward.

Tonks continued to talk while pushing buttons on the keyboard in front of her. "I know you're the second of seven. Your favorite color is blue and you enjoy Quidditch almost as much as you do Dragons."

"That's all very predictable," he said.

"I wasn't finished." Tonks looked up at a screen, then back at the keys. "You never tell anyone your middle name, because you're embarrassed by it, though I think Elmer is a perfectly fine name, and you like hot chocolate with a lot of coffee creamer," Tonks said, then looked over.

Charlie looked at Tonks, dumbfounded. "How did you know my middle name?"

"I told you, I know more than you think."

Charlie finished tying up his laces and looked up to the board. In the first square was written 'Tonks' and under that 'Charred'. "Thanks for that," he said, nodding up to the screen.

"No problem," she said with a devious grin. "My turn then," she said. "Now watch," she added before grabbing a ten pound ball and taking a stance at the end of the lane. With a few descent steps, Tonks let the ball go and Charlie watched as it headed for the pins. "Split! No!" she exclaimed as the pins were picked up and something swept the floor of the crate area.

"What? What's a split," Charlie asked.

"It's where you've knocked down all but a few pins in the back that are spread apart," she said. "It's almost impossible to get. Professionals manage, but I don't play often enough to know how they do it."

"Oh," Charlie said, storing the information away.

Tonks took her second turn, throwing the ball and backing up while it made its way down the lane. It skimmed by the right pin still standing, but missed it by a small space. "Your turn," she said after a dejected growl.

Charlie stood with confidence, walked over to the machine holding the balls and picked up the largest he could find—a twenty pounder. _Beginner's luck,_ he thought as he approached the lane. That's what he was planning on saying when all the pins fell over, at least. He released the large and heavy sphere and watched it move down the lane, landing in the left gutter and rolling without touching one white object. "What?" he said. "Hey, that's not fair! Why are there these side thing," he said, not noticing the stares people were giving him.

Tonks laughed. "Those are the gutters. You have to keep the ball between them," she added in explaination. "You get one more try.

Charlie picked up another ball and tried it again, this time pushing the ball towards the lane after placing it in the middle. As it started to roll too far to the right, Charlie waved his hands the opposite direction, though it didn't do any good as the ball landed in the other gutter. "Great," Charlie said.

"You'll get it," Tonks encouraged as she stood to take her own turn.

At the end of the first game Tonks had 140 points and Charlie only 20. He looked over and noticed a family a few lanes down with poles going along the gutters, keeping the ball from going in them. "How do you get those?" Charlie asked.

"They're for kids," Tonks explained. "You have to be a certain height before they'll put them up."

Charlie leaned back and took a deep breath. "Well, is that it then?"

"Nope, one more game."

"Let's get it over with, then," he said.

"Oh come on," Tonks said. "You're acting like it's a chore. You don't have to win, you know," she said. "It might help if you take a lighter ball, and the best way to get it going down the middle is to line your middle finger up with the middle pin."

Charlie listened and nodded his head. "Okay," he said, having plans of his own.

By the ninth frame of the second game, the score was 128—Tonks—to 124. Tonks took her time rolling the last frame. She knocked down three on the first ball and five on the second.

"Last chance, Charred," Tonks said with a wink and a smile.

Charlie stood up and grabbed a ball. He took a deep breath and took a couple steps down the floor. Releasing the ball, he stepped back and watched it lean to the right, hitting the back corner pin.

"You need a spare to win," Tonks noticed with a smile.

Charlie—who had finally caught onto all the lingo of the game—nodded his head and took another breath as he waited for his ball to return. "Loser pays for ice cream?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," Tonks said with a smile.

Charlie stepped again, releasing the ball and reaching into his robes for his wand. Concealing it (as he had for the majority of the second game) he directed the ball right to the middle, hitting the rest of the pins down. "Yes!" he exclaimed, turning around without putting his wand back.

"Ah!" Tonks exclaimed. "You little cheater. You've been using your wand this entire time. I can't believe—"

"Come now, Tonks," Charlie said, putting the wand away. "No need to be a poor sport now, is there?"

Tonks stuck out her tongue and Charlie laughed. "I'll pay for ice cream," he said.

"Good," Tonks added with a smile. She sat and started to remove the bowling shoes. Charlie watched her for a moment; her long brown hair with pink streaks concealing her face. He shook himself and started to get ready to leave.

"I heard you're an auror," Charlie said.

"Yes," Tonks said. "That's old news, though."

"Right," Charlie said, trying to think of something else to add. "What else have you been doing?"

"Nothing really," Tonks said, leaning back and waiting for Charlie to finish.

They walked back to the counter, returning the shoes, and out the door where the car was waiting. "Diagon Alley," Charlie said, glad they could go somewhere that people wouldn't be looking at his attire with odd glances.

"What about you?" Tonks finally said.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Anything other than Dragon keeping?"

Charlie shrugged. "I'm in the middle of nowhere, there's not much else to do. It's great coming home once in a while, but that's the extent of my leaving Romania," he said.

Tonks nodded and looked at the seat in front of her.

When they arrived at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Charlie paid for a large banana split and they found a seat in the corner. "To think, we might have been here long ago if you hadn't started a war," Charlie joked.

"Me?" Tonks said. "I think you're mistaken. You were the one who started the snowball."

"How is that?" Charlie asked.

"You made fun of my name," Tonks said.

"I did not. When?"

"My first day," she started. "I was waiting with the other first years and they were calling out the names for sorting. After I had put on the hat, I was walking back to sit at the table and you said 'what kind of name is Nymphadora'."

Charlie looked astounded for a moment. "So? You never liked your name."

"I liked it just fine until then. I never knew it was an odd name, actually. You pointed that out to me," she said. "I was crying to my dorm mates about it that night and that's when they started calling me by a different name. After a few weeks, they decided to help me get you back."

"And that's when it started," Charlie said.

"Yes," Tonks said. "That's when it started."

"I don't remember much of it, actually. Just that you were always out to prank me," Charlie said with a smile.

"That's what the whole point became. Quite interesting, though, you just reciprocated without a second thought."

"What was I supposed to do?"

Tonks shrugged. "I guess it's behind us anyway."

"I guess so," Charlie said with a smile, placing his hand on Tonks's. They both started eating away at the ice cream, talking about meaningless jokes that had been played and unimportant things that came up in the random conversation. They were smiling as they came back to the Burrow, the car driving off.

"Thanks for taking me out," Tonks said, turning to look at Charlie in front of the door.

Behind Tonk's shoulder, Charlie could see two heads peeking through the curtains. "I think Ginny and Hermione have caught us," Charlie said, with a nod towards the window.

Tonks turned back as the heads disappeared fast. She turned back to Charlie with a smile on her face. "Perhaps we should give them a show, then," Tonks said, leaning up and laying her lips on Charlie's.

Charlie walked Tonks up to her room and kissed her again. "Good night," he said.

"'Night" she said, one last kiss before opening the door and going in, looking at Charlie as she shut it slowly.

Charlie walked down one landing to his own bedroom, walked in and saw a letter on his bed. He opened it, looking around for the owl, but none was there.

_Charlie,_

_We've had an epidemic among the dragons, and can't risk any outside viruses entering the colony at this time. We'll send you another owl two weeks before we need you to return._

_Demtre_

Charlie smiled as he reread the letter and laid on the bed.

* * *

A/N: I know I'm posting these fast, but oh well… Hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!

Thanks:

Hermione30- Thanks for looking this over and being my extra eyes.

Pedagogie- Thanks for the reviews! Glad you like the story.


	6. Revelations

Chapter 6- Revelations

Tonks woke up the morning after bowling with a large smile plastered to her face.

"You're late," Ginny said with a sly grin from near the door.

Tonks couldn't help but continue to smile as she sat up. "Sorry, I should be up," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I'm just—"

"Tired?" Ginny put in.

"Worried," Tonks corrected.

"Worried?" Ginny asked, brows furrowed with the question. "About what?"

"That last night was a dream," Tonks said. " I didn't want to wake up if it was."

Tonks would have never expected what last night could have done. She had only agreed to the date to prove Ginny and Hermione wrong. Part of her had thought that Charlie would back out after she had agreed, then when he didn't, she decided to take Charlie out of his comfort zone, see how ticked he'd get at her, but it all backfired, and Tonks was thinking it was for the better.

"This is so cute!" Ginny gushed as she sat at the foot of Tonks's bed. "I told you that you'd get along."

"You got lucky," Tonks retorted with a fake scowl. "Where's Hermione? Shouldn't she be dwelling in this 'I-told-you-so' moment with us?"

"Ron and her were up kind of late," Ginny said with another knowing look.

"You didn't spy on them too did you?" Tonks asked.

Ginny put on her best look of innocence. "Spy? Me?"

"I saw the two of you through the window," Tonks informed Ginny. "It's quite probable that you would do worse on stealth than I did," she added, throwing the covers off and standing to stretch.

"So tell me everything," Ginny said, excited.

"There's not much to tell."

Tonks saw Ginny roll her eyes. "What did it then? His charm? His dashing good looks?" Ginny said, giving each question an overdramatic flare.

"It just took him," Tonks answered with a smile. "He's always seemed so… fake, but last night he just—" Tonks trailed off with a shrug, unable to describe the change in her.

"He became a real boy?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"Yes," Tonks said, sharing in the joke. "And the splinters are no longer a problem."

"What?" Ginny asked, a confused expression on her face.

"Never mind," Tonks said, turning back to the closet to find something to wear. For some reason, she found herself caring about what she adorned her body with more so than usual. Shaking her head, Tonks decided on a 'Once a Squib, always a Squib' shirt. Speaking about Charlie being himself, reminded her what was most important, especially since she knew she didn't want to be with anyone that didn't like her for her. Going to the mirror, she looked at herself. "How should I go today? Short?"

"Go with medium-length, black hair," Ginny said.

"Why?" Tonks asked. She had never done that before, and wondered where Ginny got this plan.

"Charlie likes black hair," Ginny responded with a raised eyebrow.

Tonks scrunched her face until her hair spiked up a royal blue. "Ready for breakfast?" she asked.

"Always marching to the beat of your own drum," Ginny said.

Tonks smiled at the comment, glad it was still true.

Following Ginny down the stairs, Tonks tried to wake up her senses, knowing she shouldn't allow herself to be distracted like this. It was bad for Ginny, and herself, for that matter. Still, she couldn't help a leap of her heart when she opened the kitchen door and saw Charlie sitting there eating breakfast. "Is there any left Molly?" Tonks asked, sitting as she locked gaze with Charlie.

"Of course," Molly said, not getting the joke, but Tonks took real heart in Charlie's joking glare at the comment.

"Oh, Mum," Charlie said, as though he just remembered something important. "I won't be going back to the colony for a bit longer."

Molly, with a large smile, dropped her spatula and turned around. "Why?" she asked, then the smile stopped with realization. "You didn't get fired, did you?"

"No, no," Charlie said. "There's a virus going around the clan in Romania. They can't risk any foreign bacteria to enter until they've cleared those concerns first."

"Oh, how nice," Molly said, with a broad smile back on her face. "About you staying, of course. I do hope it's nothing to serious."

"Didn't sound like it," Charlie said before taking another bite.

Tonks, who had been looking happily at Charlie during this announcement, broke away, though she couldn't rid her smile as she put a waffle on her plate. "How was Remus doing?"

"Good," Molly said. "He's got a new job."

"Really?" Charlie asked. "What's he doing now?"

"Something with the company that produces Nimbus brooms," Molly said. "A good friend of his gave him the job, so he should be able to avoid prejudice."

"Good," Tonks said. "About time, for him."

"Yes, I hope it works out this time," Molly said, slicing some fresh watermelon. "What are the plans for today?"

"I was going to see if Ginny wanted to go to Diagon Alley," Charlie said.

Molly gave a sigh. "I suppose that will be alright. What about you Tonks?"

"I was needing to go there as well, if everyone else is going," Tonks told her, trying to remain inconspicuous. "Maybe we'l lget tosee Fred and George."

"Oh, I have some food for you to take them if you do," Molly said as an after thought. Tonks had noticed her often sending things to the twins these days. She figured one of two things: the twins were starving with their inability to cook or Molly was starting to really miss having a home full of people to cook for. She started thinking what was going to happen when she took Ginny with her at the end of summer-- considering Ron and Harry were looking tofind a place of their ownas well.

It wasn't an hour before everyone was dressed and ready to go to Diagon Alley with Tonks and Charlie heading up the casual crusade. "We'll be back before dinner," Tonks assured Molly, her hands piled with food for Fred and George.

"Okay, then," Molly said. "Stay safe and don't you go getting drunk, Ron," Molly reminded her youngest son.

"It only happened once!" Ron said in his defense, but was waved off as they started entering the grate.

Once they had come out of the grate at Diagon Alley, Tonks started leading the way to the twins' joke shop. They didn't stay long, as the shop was filled to capacity. Tonks had to wait for Ginny to stop talking to Lee Jordan—Fred and George's most loyal employee—and told the others to go on without the two of them, making plans to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron at 3 that afternoon, should they not see one another before.

"I have to get something for Harry's birthday," Ginny said, cheerful. "Can we go shopping for Quidditch supplies?"

"Sure," Tonks said. "I don't have much else to do."

"You could always go find a place to snog Charlie," Ginny said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Spare me," Tonks said. "I'm watching you, remember?"

"Sure, sure," Ginny said. "I wouldn't mind some time alone with Harry myself."

"I'm sure Ron would, though."

They ended their conversation as Tonks saw brooms to comment on. "Look at that!" she said, exclaiming about the latest broom display. "The Stargrazer," she said, staring with great delight.

"You haven't got a new one yet, have you?" Ginny asked.

"Next year," Tonks said, as she did every year. Her biggest reason for not getting a new broom was lack of time. Hers still worked fine, and she couldn't find justification to invest in such an object when there were other things she needed more.

"I'm going to look at the new goggles they got in," Ginny said. Tonks nodded, and started moving to look at another shelf of merchandise, her attention on Ginny the entire time.

As she leaned down to look as though she were checking a price, someone squeezed Tonks's sides and she jumped, knocking over a display of practice snitches—which immediately started fluttering around in their packaging—and pulled her wand, pointing it up to the offender.

Standing over her was Charlie, laughing heartily at his prank. "Not funny," she said.

"Sorry, Tonks," he said, reaching down and helping her up before setting the store straight. The store manager (who had given the pair a dirty look) walked off grumbling.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention for Death Eaters?" Charlie antagonized.

"I am," Tonks said. "But I'm more concerned withthem sneaking up on Ginny."

"Be a bit concerned for yourself too, please," Charlie said, wrapping his arms around Tonks's waist and pulled her in.

"I'm watching your sister," Tonks repeated with a sing-song tone, stopping Charlie's kiss by putting a finger on his advancing lips.

"I was thinking we might go down to the pond this evening."

"Oh really?"

"Late," he said with a grin.

"We'll see about that," she teased. "Is Harry in here?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was looking for Ginny."

"Get him out," Tonks whispered. "Ginny was trying to find something for his birthday."

"Oh," Charlie said with realization. "Oh… I'll do that," he cooperated, giving Tonks a quick kiss on the cheek before going to find Harry.

Tonks sighed and walked back to where Ginny was looking at a pair of goggles.

After purchasinggogglesshe thought Harry might like, along with some broom care products, Ginny and Tonks left the story where Charlie was waiting with Harry and Ron outside.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"She was getting Harry something and said I wasn't being helpful," Ron said, resentment in his voice.

"Should we go to lunch once she gets back then?" Tonks asked, looking between the people in the group.

"Sure… there's this new—" Charlie started, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Tonks!" a woman in scarlet robes called. "Tonks is that you?"

They all turned, interested in who this was. "Wothcher, Chris. How are you?" she asked with a surprised smile.

Tonks noticed Charlie's recognition as he put on a forced grin to be polite. Chris—who's name was Christina Bowler—came up and gave Tonks a hug, which Tonks reacted to a bit awkwardly. "I'm good," she said. "How are you? It's been ages!"

"Yeah, it has," Tonks said with a smile. "You remember Charlie," Tonks said with acknowledgement.

"Charred? No way," Christina said. "What a coincident to run into the two of you at the same time."

"Yeah, real coincident," Charlie said.

Tonks read into the annoyance dripping in his voice. "What are you doing here?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, just getting a few new clothes," she said. "I've been offered a job with the Ministry, and my clothes for last year wouldn't do."

Tonks wondered where this was coming from. The 'Chris' she knew didn't bother with fashion on a day to day basis. She had always claimed it too much a hassle. Then again, that had been years ago; almost too many to remember. "Are you still with—"

"Calvin? No," Christina said. "We broke up ages ago. What about you?"

Tonks looked over to Charlie, unsure whether to say something, though he picked up on it. "We've been dating, actually," Charlie said, taking Tonks's hand, to her relief.

"Again?" Christina asked.

"We were just off for a late lunch," Tonks said, trying to guide Charlie away as his expression became involved.

"Again?"

"Yes," Christina responded, as though it were so obvious, then adjusted how she held a few bags while recalling something. "I guess you wouldn't have known at the time, would you? What did you use to call yourself again?" she asked, turning to Tonks. "Nora was it?"

Tonks tried to squeeze Charlie's hand as he looked dumb-struck and pulled his hand from hers. "Nora?" he said.

Christina looked between the two. "Oh," she said. "I… I thought you would know, since you two were… I'm sorry," she said.

Charlie looked at Christina before giving Tonksanother demandinglook. "Well, I have to go catch the Knight bus. Owl me sometime, Tonks," Christina said, before turning with a feeble smile and walking off.

"Nora?" Charlie asked again.

"Look, I can explain," Tonks said.

"Charlie, calm down," Ginny added.

"Ginny, stay out of this," Charlie said, not taking his eyes off of Tonks. "Why don't you two go to The Leaky Cauldron? We'll meet you there."

"I can't let her just go," Tonks said. "Why don't we talk about this la—"

"No," Charlie said. "No…" he repeated as though no other word was in his mind. Without another word, Charlie turned around and walked through the crowd.

"Charlie!" Tonks said, trying to catch up with him, but he was lost among the large group and had to stay behind, not willing to sacrifice Ginny's safety for the sake of stopping Charlie.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, confused.

"Not now," Ginny whispered, though Tonks heard despite her efforts. "Come on, Tonks. Why don't we get some tea? I'm sure you can talk to him when he's calmed down.

With a deep breath, Tonks willed herself to believe what Ginny was saying and nodded to the suggestion of tea. Perhaps this would be easier to deal with back at home.

* * *

A/N: That took me a while. I knew he needed to find out about the Nora thing… but I wasn't sure how to pull it off… then it hit me! Old friend comes into play. :)YAY! Hope you all enjoyed… and if you did REVIEW! 

Thanks:

Marylovesharry: YaY thanks for adding me to that! I'm flattered. Hope you enjoy

CountessMel: yeah… it's easier for me with Charlie… since it had been from his POV… but hopefully this chapter helped establish Tonks a bit more, which was what I was thinking after writing chapter 5 lol. Yay for mind readers like you!

Bobilicious: I never know when they're going to be up… but I do have 21 or so other stories that (should you have spare time) I would love to hear from on hehehe

Coffeepleaze: Thanks a ton. I'm glad you like it. I've just gotten into the CT shipping, but the thought of it just clicked.

FCK All that's missing is U: lol it's all good. I'm glad you like it.

Redheadedweasley's2nm: no prob bob… I'm glad you like it. It isn't one often done… is it?

Ella Palladino: lol I'm not very good at writing kissing… I think the stuff leading up to it is more fun… and kissing is just… not something I have a TON of experience with… perhaps I should research hehehe

Shading in Grey: Thanks a lot. I'm glad you like Charlie. I find this version is fun to write.

Spacemonkeylover: lol yay for amusement! I love the fun of the arguments. Arguments can be so much fun, when it's not you in one.

Pedagogie: Thanks

Hermione30: Here you go… the twist!


	7. Last Words

Chapter 7- Last words

The three weeks following their trip to Diagon Alley, Charlie ignored Tonks. When he talked to Ginny, he made a point to not even look towards her, and when she'd try to talk to him, he'd shrug her off, and pretend to be busy.

"It's worse than when he used to insult me," Tonks confided in Hermione. Not wanting to involve Ginny too much in this situation, Tonks hadn't had anyone to talk to about it in quite some time, not due to lack of trying on Ginny's part. "I keep trying to explain myself but he refuses to hear me out."

"I must admit, the evidence isn't really in your favor," Hermione said with sympathy.

"We're leaving for Italy, and…" Tonks didn't finish, but gave a deep sigh. "I don't think I'll be able to get over this one," she said.

"I'm sure he'll give in soon," Hermione said. "I decided long ago that it must have been a defect in Weasley boys to have a certain flare for ruining relationships before they work out," she added.

Tonks gave a half-heartened grin and looked at Hermione. "I better get back downstairs," she said. She took a glance in the mirror, and fixed her appearance, as her eyes had been red and puffy from crying.

"When do you two leave?" Hermione asked.

"Next week sometime," Tonks said.

"You don't know exactly when?"

"No," Tonks said. "Dumbledore will be arranging it, but doesn't want anyone to know how or when we're traveling."

"That makes sense," Hermione said in a business-like manner.

Ginny's welfare was anything but business-like to anyone who knew of what was happening. Ginny had informed Molly that they would be going Tuesday. That part was true. They would be staying at Grimmauld Place—though neither Ginny nor Tonks wanted to be in that house—until their true departure.

The day before, Molly had planned a small dinner party for the family and a few outside friends. "Hi Remus," Tonks said, approaching her friend and giving him a slight hug.

"So you're leaving us then?" Remus asked in a whisper.

"Until you lot sort things here," she said, pulling away.

"I thought you had your own sorting to do," Lupin retorted with a glint in his eye as he looked over Tonks's shoulder.

Tonks turned to see Charlie, chatting with Bill and Kingsley. It seemed like an Order reunion. "I've done what I can with that," Tonks informed Remus, who still looked a bit smug. "I don't see how it's your place to pay much mind to it, anyway."

"Arthur was telling me the other day," Remus said. "I could just picture it, really."

Tonks turned back to looking at Charlie. "I thought so too, for a second," she said, then turned back in hopes of less upsetting subjects.

* * *

The party wasn't long, and Charlie found himself volunteering to clean up in the kitchen to avoid what he had been avoiding for a while now. When he had first been informed about the situation in the colony, he had found this to be an opportunity to get to see Tonks, and to know her better. Now he was anxious to get back. He was glad she would be leaving, although his feelings about his sister being with Tonks concerned him more than it had before. It wasn't a matter of him feeling Tonks was insufficient anymore, but more that he didn't want to know he'd have to see her again after Tuesday.

Lost in these thoughts, it surprised Charlie when someone said his name behind him, soft and timid. He turned around, seeing that the face didn't match the voice. "I wanted to talk," Tonks said in the same soft tone.

"Then talk," Charlie said. "But not to me," he added, putting down a dishtowel he had been using to dry plates, and started walking towards the nearest exit.

"Stop being such a git," Tonks said, catching Charlie by the arm.

"Me?" Charlie said. "I wasn't the one who pretended to be someone else."

"It isn't like that," Tonks said. "You have to hear me out."

"No, I don't," Charlie said, jerking away, leaving Tonks in the kitchen by herself.

Charlie looked around at his family cleaning up outside, watching Ginny help Fred and George move some tables. He walked over, deciding he needed to be rid of anywhere Tonks might come. "Ginny," he said, walking up to her. "I'm not feeling well, so I thought I'd go have a lie down," he said.

"Oh," Ginny said, a concerned expression dawning. "Did you need anything?"

"No," Charlie said. "I'll be okay. I just wanted to say goodbye," he said, leaning down and hugging Ginny. "Stay safe," he whispered in her ear.

"I will," Ginny said. "Go talk to Tonks," she added.

"Nice try," Charlie said, giving Ginny a playful nudge on the jaw with his right hand as he held one of his forced grins before turning to return inside; taking the long way around to avoid the kitchen.

Charlie did as he said he was going to. That was after charming his door locked. Sure, Tonks could just charm it open, but he figured it at least sent the clear message that she wasn't welcome. Charlie wondered if part of him wanted her to disregard this, but he argued with himself that he could do without ever seeing her again.

The next morning he awoke to silence. He looked at the clock on the dresser and saw that it was past noon. Charlie didn't remember the last time he had slept for more than twelve hours in one block, but tried to remember as he drug himself out of the bed. Placing his feet down he looked towards the door for any signs of entry. Tonks hadn't tried, but there was a white envelope right next to the door.

Charlie approached it and turned it over. _The handwriting looks just like Nora's_, he thought bitterly as he examined it. Part of him wanted to just tear it up and ignore Tonks's pleas, which were bound to be lame and redundant, but curiosity ebbed at another part—the part that won.

He opened the letter and took a deep breath before reading.

_Dear Charlie,_

Charlie thought he'd rather she start calling him Charred again. In his mind, Nora was still different from Tonks, and he felt guilty feeling ill towards the first, even though they were one in the same.

_I've tried for three weeks now to talk about what happened before. _

_I want to start by saying I never meant to hurt you. Not even when I was still called 'Nora'. I can't help but think that if you understand everything, that you might be able to forgive me… even want to date me. Somewhere inside, my mind screams for reformation between you and I, while another—more logical, I'm afraid—tells me that I'm going to have to forget about us._

_All I ask if for you to read and try to understand._

Charlie knew this was a bad idea, but read on anyway. He decided that he couldn't help what he was about to do, and let his eyes get ahead of his brain.

_On my first day of school, my name was made fun of, as I've told you. I overheard the mocking and was upset by this. When I ended up in my dorm, the three girls I roomed with tried to tell me it was a nice name, but I was so worried about what others would think, they couldn't convince me it wasn't a horrible name._

_They gave up the next day and decided to give me a nickname. They called me Nora, taking the first letter and the last sound in my name, obviously. I felt much better about this, and just took care to correct the teachers before they said my real name, so I wouldn't be made fun of anymore._

Charlie didn't let himself feel guilty at this. He had been a kid, and as such, knew he didn't have the best manners, so he continued to read faster, wishing to skip the hum-drum of the letter.

_Chris and the others helped me think up small pranks to get you back. You know about all this, of course. You played some back and this continued._

_In my third year, and your fourth, Dumbledore announced a winter dance._

Charlie remembered this as well. That was where he had met Nora for the first time… or so he had thought.

_I had been hoping for a date, as all my friends continued to be asked, but no one came. For a long while I was disappointed, thinking that certain people I had affection towards didn't feel the same. It wasn't until a few days before the event that one of the girls I spent time with overheard Reggie saying something about talking some people out of asking me, and worse, paying one off that you couldn't get to give up on inviting me._

A blush came to Charlie's cheeks, outraged that she knew about this. Besides the anger at Reggie, Charlie was trying as hard as he could to keep the focus of his mind on what Tonks had done to him.

_Chris and the others all talked me into going by myself. So I got a dress, wore my hair up after lengthening it. When they were all dancing at one point, I was left alone at the table, and that's when you came over._

The memory came back to Charlie in a picturesque fashion. It hadn't been much more than another friend of his pointing out a girl at the other end of the room, but in his mind's eye, Charlie saw the crowd part as the curls laying across Nora's shoulders turned with her head, as if looking back at him.

_You started talking to me._

He sat down next to her and stuttered out an introduction. "Hi," he had finally said after taking a deep calming breath. "Charlie Weasley."

_You didn't seem to know who I was._

Charlie furrowed his brows when she said she knew who he was. "I don't think I've seen you before. What house are you in?"

_I wouldn't tell you my house, or my name. I was alone at the table. I didn't want to be._

"Where's your date?" Charlie asked.

"I don't have one," responded Nora with a casual shrug.

Charlie looked around. He was suddenly glad that his friends talked him into coming in a group instead of pairing off. Julie seemed to be having a good enough time with Steven Frother anyway.

_You asked me to dance._

"Will you… I mean… would you… dance with me?"

_I thought of telling you to go stuff yourself, but I did want to dance. So I agreed. When the dance ended, you asked for my name again. I thought you would be angry…_

"My name is Nora," she said.

_…but you weren't. You lifted my hand to your lips and were a gentleman towards me, for once. I went back and told my friends about it. You didn't seem to notice this any more than you had me, or what my name was. We laughed over it for a bit, and they convinced me to keep talking to you, keep dancing. We danced three times that night._

"So are you going to tell me what house you're in?" Charlie asked after the final dance of the evening.

_I told you Ravenclaw. I was pretty sure you didn't know where their common room was. I didn't think I'd have to pretend again._

_The next day an owl came into my dorm with a rose. My dorm mates and I couldn't believe it. We decided it would be a good joke to keep it going._

_I saw you every so often on the pretense of being Nora. I almost quit after the first time you kissed me._

Charlie had been meeting Nora to study every Thursday. The school year was coming to an end and his friends had been giving him a hard time about not having kissed her yet. He had just been waiting for the right time, but still, he had his reputation. Without a word, he leaned over the books on the table in the library and kissed Nora. She was silent for a bit. They went back to studying, and she left a few minutes later without mentioning the kiss.

_The summer came and you wrote to me quite a bit. I wrote back, trying to sound interested. It seemed to have worked as you asked to date me. My friends, once again, talked me into saying yes and keep pretending._

_Christmas was coming up and I knew I heard something about a necklace. I drew the line. Chris helped me come up with a rumor. She started it around, and all of us helped spread it. We let you believe what you would from there. I was careful not to look like Nora again, and my friends started calling me by my last name, though you still called me Nymphadora, even though you knew I didn't like it._

_I think I lied to you one other time. I told you a few weeks ago that it wasn't my fault. Since Hogwarts I've always placed the blame on my friends for pushing me into it, and you for not paying attention. Writing it out now, I see that I shouldn't have passed my own faults on to either of you._

_For the record, you changed me this summer. I didn't think I'd ever have real interest in anyone, and I was surprised to find that the only person who could change that was you, but I suppose any relationship we might have had, was doomed at first dance._

_Yours truly,_

_Tonks_

Charlie looked at the letter and gulped. He put the parchment down and laid onto his bed. From downstairs, he could hear his mother yelling for him to come down, but instead he sat down on the edge of the bed. He felt an odd emptiness inside, similar to that of when Nora was pulled from Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: Does that help everyone? Sorry I didn't fully explain things last chapter, but as you can see… a full explanation takes a whole chapter of its own, and I didn't want to push you into a chapter THAT long. Thanks for you patience, and I hope it's worth it!

Oh yeah… Review… please :D

Thanks:

Sclub: Here it is. Sorry that I left you hanging there…

Ella Palladino: Oh did you? Hehehe Kudos to you! You're one of the few who figured it out before (either that or people aren't making the guess… I don't know)

So Obviously Desperate: Sorry that this took a while. I'll probably be trying to finish off stuff before I go far far away… anyway. Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

Seed-of-flame: Updating… Glad you could tell Charlie was mad… initial reaction, of course… he just knows how to hold a grudge :D

Spacemonkeylover: They might… **wiggles eyebrows** Hope you likes :D

Unlucky-duck: lol I'm trying! Now I'm going to be bored until I get a third job… lots and lots of time to finish stories ;)

Pedagogie: Here's your explanation. I figured some people would feel confused (like Ron) since I didn't spell it out, and it's a bit complicated to fill in the blanks. Hope I've explained it properly.

Shading in Grey: Well, really… if Ginny's going, she has to go to Diagon Alley, but I'm sure she's not disappointed in Charlie being there. Very cute, though… until he found out about her little secret.

Alice L Longbottom: Explained just for you :D Just kidding… I needed to wait (as I said above) but you got the gist of it in the last chapter. I hope I haven't left anything unexplained.

So Desperately Obvious: Any relations to "So Obviously Desperate"? lol Thanks for the review! Yes… Tonks is Nora… Nora is Tonks… all explained above. Sorry for making you wait, by the way. I might try and write the next chapter faster this time.

Countess Mel: You don't like the style? Ahhh… just in this one? Or all of them? Hmmmm… something to ponder on. I'm glad you like my story at any rate :D Thanks for the review.


	8. Incident in Italy

Chapter 8- Incident in Italy

A week after Ginny and Tonks had left, Charlie found himself busy de-gnoming the garden. It was a mundane task that none of the Weasley boys did until asked, but Charlie had nothing to preoccupy his time or, more importantly, his thoughts. Even with distraction, the thoughts of the letter still in the top drawer of his desk, the folds wearing from his nightly and morning readings. He hadn't decided what to do with the explanation that had been provided.

Now was too late to talk to Tonks in an acceptable manner. Owling her would be too impersonal, and Floo powder always had a way of twisting Charlie's words around in his mouth. Between that effect and the lack of knowing what to say in the first place, Charlie felt it best to figure something else out.

At this thought, Charlie wound one of the gnomes around until it was disoriented, and threw it as far as he could.

"That was more enthusiasm than I've seen from you the last month," Molly said, coming from the kitchen, her blue apron white with flour.

"Helps to be able to hurt something that deserves your aggressions," Charlie said, picking up another gnome and throwing it across the yard, listening to its yelps as it bounced off the ground two times, then landed the third.

"Why don't you have a seat," his mum suggested, taking her own advice by sitting on a bench, leaving plenty of room for Charlie.

Charlie did so, leaning back. "I thought I'd had all the planned parent-child lectures already."

"I have one to do this one impromptu," Molly said. "I thought if any of you would need this discussion, it would be Ron, but I suppose Hermione had things a bit more under control than Tonks."

Charlie scoffed. "Good thing too," he said. "I don't exactly respond to someone trying to boss me around."

"Shows how much you know yourself," Molly chuckled a bit. "It's not about being bossy, Charlie, it's about knowing how to get you to listen. You wouldn't be so upset if she could have gotten you to do so in the first place."

Charlie thought about this. "That's not true. She still lied to me."

"Yes, but you would be able to just get over with the anger and move on," Molly said. "Hermione told me about what had happened. Sometimes you make me wonder where Imight have gonewrong in this sort of thing."

"Me?" Charlie said defensively, standing. "Mum, I don't know what you've heard exactly, but Tonks had been going around pretending—"

"To be Nora," Molly said. "Well, not pretending, if you really think about it," she said to Charlie's silence.

He didn't understand why his own mother would be onanotherside here. He was clearly not in the wrong, in any case, and she should be sympathizing with him. "I'd rather not, thanks."

"We're still talking about this concerning Tonks," Molly said.

"I don't want to talk about either," Charlie said. "Tonks and Nora are the same, and they're both gone."

"Neither are," Molly said with affirmation. "Italy is only for the next few months while she's helping Ginny study. She'll be back."

Charlie didn't respond to this. She was right and he had to figure out what to do on the occasion that they even met again. On top of this, the guilt of not being able to tell his mother the real reason for Tonks being with Ginny started consuming his thoughts.

"I'm not sure if you're supposed to end up with Tonks, or even if there is 'the one' out there for every person," Molly said. "There weren't any large obstacles in the way with your father and I, but it still wasn't easy. One thing we had to learn was to not _allow_ trivial things to get in the way."

"I'm not allowing anything—" Charlie started, but was stopped by his mother's hand raising in a signal for him to end his rant.

"You're allowing her to leave without forgiving her," Molly said. "There are going to be men in Italy too, you know, and she's not going to continue holding out hope for you if you don't respond to her at all."

Charlie had been thinking of this all week. "Then let her," he said without conviction.

"I know you don't mean that," Molly said, calm and sure. "Half of you probably would like to take a portkey there right now. You don't have to tell me that, of course, but I want you to bear mind of what you say and do. Tonks still cares for you, I'm sure, or she wouldn't have tried talking to you. I know you'll make the right choice," Molly said, standing. "I also wanted to bring you this," she said, handing a letter to her son. "It was delivered just after you came out. I gave the owl some rest and water before sending it back."

"Thanks Mum," Charlie said, slumping back onto the bench before opening the letter.

_Charlie,_

_  
The health concerns have been taken care of and we need you back in two weeks._

_See you then,_

_Demetre_

Charlie ran a hand through his hair and pocketed the letter. He picked a gnome up by its feet, watching it squirm for a bit before winding up to take the throw.

* * *

A week and a half had passed much faster than any other time of the summer. Charlie had spent every morning trying to start a letter only to crumple the parchment and burn it, so no one else would be able to read. Each day's letter varied. The first proclaimed how much she had hurt him, the second told a story of how he was trying to forgive her, and the one had had penned the night before had the three dangerous words: "I love you". Right after he had written each letter, though, Charlie destroyed them until he had nothing but a dustbin full of ashes.

Charlie was almost packed and was about to pick up his quill again when a commotion could be heard down the stairs. He opened his door to hear Fred and George talking to their mum, who seemed distressed in turn. "We're not sure how it happened, Mum," one of the twins could be heard.

"Why wasn't I told?" she asked through sobs. Charlie started down the stairs soundlessly.

"Shhh, Molly," Arthur could be heard, his own voice sounding tight with a forced calm. "Where is Tonks?"

Charlie froze on the last stair before the living room. "What?" he asked.

"St. Mungo's," George answered. "They took her straight there.AMuggle witnesssaid that she tried to fight them off on her own once Ginny was gone, but was hit with a couple of curses that didn't mix well. Not their exact wording, but that's all we have right now."

Charlie looked between George and his feet, his breath caught. "What about Ginny?" he choked out.

Molly's sobs became clear again as the others were eerily silent.

"They got her?" Charlie asked, not sure who 'they' were exactly, though he knew it was bad.

Arthur nodded. Molly cried. "Oh my baby girl," Molly said.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will be at Mungo's," Fred said. "Kingsley hinted that a few Order members would be there to come up with something."

All seemed to be in agreement to go, though not one of them said another words. They all apparated to the wizarding hospital and made their way to the emergency ward. There, several people were already gathered: Ron, Hermione, Harry, Kingsley, Bill, Percy, Emmaline Vance, and Dumbledore.

The last seemed to be filling in Kingsley and Emmaline while the others looked as dumb-struck as Charlie felt. "What are we doing to get her back," he immediately demanded.

Dumbledore—who was beginning to look much older than Charlie had remembered—turned around and addressed Charlie. "Ginny will not be harmed so long as she doesn't pass on what she knows."

"She wouldn't," Harry interjected.

"So I know, Harry," Dumbledore said, sadness in his eyes as he turned back to Charlie. "We have a few ways to find the location of those who have taken your sister and we are investigating these. We should have a couple members of the Order ready to try and get her back—"

"What about us?" Charlie demanded.

"Charlie," Bill said in a warning tone, but Charlie didn't listen.

"We'll go get her," he said, pointing to his other four brothers and Harry.

"You are all to stay here," Dumbledore instructed.

"You're insane if you think we're going to sit here and let this happen without a fight," Charlie almost shouted. He felt his father put a strong hand on his shoulder.

"We can't," Arthur said solemnly.

"Why not?" Charlie demanded, rage flowing freely through him.

"Because," Dumbledore started in a manner reflecting trust and dignity, "if they took one of you, they might have actual leverage over Ginny to get what they wanted."

Charlie looked down as he thought about this. "How can we help then?" he asked. He noticed Harry looked as angry about their useless state as he was, and for the first time felt true brotherhood towards the younger man.

"I would like you to wait here," Dumbledore said. "Tonks will need someone here when she awakes, I'm certain," he added, looking into Charlie's eyes.

Charlie broke the contact and simply nodded, sitting on a bench in the hall as the others discussed plans and strategy. He watched in a daze, wondering why Tonks hadn't done better… why she hadn't stopped them, as a fully trained Auror should have been capable of.

The only reason he entered the hospital room an hour later was because that's how Dumbledore said he could help. Charlie didn't know what he would actually say to Tonks when she did wake up. His parents were in the room as well, waiting worried and patient near the window. Harry was pacing the hallway where Ron and Hermione were sitting in a manner quite like Arthur and Molly. Bill and Percy had left, saying they would help their wives get dinner together and bring it down so the family wouldn't have to eat Mungo food. Fred and George weren't anywhere to be seen, but since the opening of their Joke Shop, they had been holding supplies for the Order among their stockpile to avoid it all being in one place.

Charlie, still feeling bitter towards Tonks for failing him once more, looked over at her face, seeing how pale it looked. Paler than it had moments before. Yet… it wasn't in a peaky fashion. Curious, he took her hand in his, laying his first two fingers across her wrist to feel for a pulse. As he did so, he noticed freckles appearing on the back of the hand almost in rhythm with the pulse coming from her circulation. He looked up at her face again, and the normally short, strangely colored hair was now long and ginger in color, and the nose had formed itself in a very Weasley manner.

Charlie took in a deep breath, looking around to see if anyone else had seen this. If they had, they didn't think much of it. He wondered if he was seeing things. Before alerting the rest of the group, he decided to confirm a thought that had immediately come to him. Beside the bed were a box of Tonks's things, or so everyone had thought. Because of this, no one had gone through it.

Quickly, and quietly, he went through the pockets of her robes, then her cloak. Within a pocket hidden on the inside of the cloak was a vile with muddy-looking potion. Large enough to be one dose, he noted. He pulled off the cork and smelled it, then looked back down where his little sister was laying. "Ginny," he said soft, though the others took notice.

Harry stopped pacing in the hall, standing right in front of the door. Molly had pulled her face from Arthur's shoulder and looked at the bed in shock. "Ginny," Charlie said again, grabbing her hand and sitting while holding it in relief.

A new set of tears emitted from Molly, this time tears of relief. "Is it possible?" Ron asked, his head peaking in from the hall on Harry's right.

Charlie held up the vile. "Polyjuice," Hermione declared, looking at Ron to give him the answer. "She was using Polyjuice!" she proclaimed.

Arthur had risen, walked over and was giving his daughter an awkward embrace. Charlie moved so he could do so, comforting his mother instead.

"What about Tonks then?" Ron asked as the others were still allowing their relief to go.

An intense sensation fell over Charlie. "She was pretending," he said quietly, then looked up. "Oh Merlin, they think she's Ginny."

"I'll go get Dumbledore," Harry said, looking as though it were difficult to pull himself away, even through the relief.

Charlie felt a sudden anxiousness as the others fawned over at Ginny, examining her closer than they had before. Instead of following this trend, Charlie pushed past Ron and Hermione, exiting the doors.

Down the hall he saw Fred approaching, looking more serious than either of the twins had right to do. "Where do they have her?" he asked, grabbing Fred by the arm to stop him.

"Dumbledore didn't tell us," Fred said. "He doesn't want us going."

"But you know," Charlie said, taking a shot on his instinct. Fred looked doubtful about saying anything. "They don't have Ginny," he said, hoping for it to be convincing.

"What?" Fred said. "Who do they—"

"Tonks," Charlie said, not wanting to waste time with the endings of already understood statements.

"Do you remember the place in the woods we had to invade last summer? Just outside of Surrey?" Fred asked.

"I'll be back," Charlie said, moving briskly down the hall to the lift.

* * *

A/N: Another chappie! They're coming a bit closer to each other now that school is done. This is coming to a close (a couple more chapters) so get in your reviews while you can! Please? ;) Hope you enjoy!

Thanks:

Unlucky-duck: Unfortunately, yes. One or two more chapters after this, me thinks, though I'm never good at guestimating that. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appriciate your comments.

Countess Mel: That makes sense. I actually like Harmony at Hogwarts best out of all the things I've written (if I had to pick a favorite at least...) Guys and Dolls has been fun (though I need to finish it) too. Thanks for your comments. It helps to have a little critisism in there now and again, and it makes me consider the style when you mention it lol.

Pedagogie: Glad you enjoyed!

spacemonkeylover: Yes, she did... then again, she never thought anything would happen between the two of me... and she was probably waiting to tell him. I mean, really, they had only been dating for one day (if that) when Chris told Charlie. Anyway... I'm glad you like this :D

So Desperately Obvious: How cute! Your names even match! lol hahaha. Sorry... I'm sure it was fun for her until Charlie started the kissing deal. From there, it was her friends having fun with it, and her very little. Which is why she eventually called it off. I'm glad you're enjoying. Hope your sister is reading still too!


	9. Following Tonks

Chapter 9- Following Tonks

"Why'd you tell him," Charlie could hear George demanding as he entered the lift. Just after, he could hear footfalls at a fast pace running towards him, but couldn't understand the words of warning that were shout at him.

He thought about where he could apparate to, where it would be safe. The prior time they had invaded from the forest, but Deatheaters weren't likely to make that blunder again. He had to be close enough to get to the old fortress, which had been in ruins by the end of last summer.

The lift doors opened just as Charlie had decided. George was there, eyes wide and determined. "You can't go," he said. "Dumbledore said that—"

"Tonks doesn't know anything about the papers does she?" Charlie countered.

"Well, no, not really, but it's still not—"

"I'm not leaving her there," Charlie said, his voice strong, the fear only underlining the topic.

George pulled out his wand, grabbing Charlie by the arm. Several people were looking over now. "Don't make me," he said. "Mum couldn't handle it if—"

"Mum will understand," Charlie said, standing just outside the lift, George's wand still poking into his frame. At the beginning of the summer he had been so strong from working with the dragons, but he felt so weak, he wondered if he would be of any assistance. Still, he had to try. "I hope you do too," he said.

Before George could do anything, Charlie had pulled out his wand and sent a spark of blue from his wand. George fell back, asleep, looking as if he had been hurt, though there was pillow beneath where his head would have hit the clean tile.

"Sorry George," Charlie said with remorse, but started running for an apparation point before any of the Mungo security could detain him.

With a crack, he was in the middle of a historic Muggle village. The tourist shops were closed, and no one was in sight. He was easily a Kilometer from where Tonks was being held, if Fred's information was correct. He started running, the urgency of what might be happening right then. He slowed his pace and steadied his breathing as he approached the familiar building.

The sight of the ruined mansiongave Charlie the chills. There were dark birds that fluttered away as a scream came from inside the house. A man's screams. Charlie made his way up the small courtyard, and heard voices in a hall off the side. He stayed hidden. "You idiot," the voice said, irate and surprisingly young. "_Crucio_."

The man screamed again. When the pain seemed to subside, Charlie listened for more words. "How was I supposed to know?" the man said. "She looked like—"

"Bring her to me," the younger man shouted, and several people stood to fulfill this demand. "Maybe you can fix this, Flint," he said.

Minutes later, the likeness of Ginny was drug into the center of the room, and shoved to the ground. Charlie had to hold back, keep himself from stepping forward then. "How are you doing, Nymphadora?"

Tonks got to her knees, breathing deep, and looking at the ground. "That's not my name," she said. Charlie could tell that she had been mimicking Ginny's voice, but her voice was fading, and this pretense was becoming more difficult.

"_Imperius,_" one cloaked man from the crowd said.

"Come now," the ring leader said. "Show us who you really are," he said.

Charlie watched as Tonks fought against this, turning red in the struggle until her hair shortened and darkened to a deep shade of brunette. Her nose reformed itself, and her skin tanned. When the transformation had taken place, Tonks fell to the ground, breathing with difficulty as the man in the crowd lifted the curse.

"Hello, Nymphadora," the man said, walking towards her.

"It's Tonks," she said. "You should know that."

"Yes, I would," he said. "You did put my father into Azkaban, after all," he said. "Let him die there."

"He deserved it," Tonks shouted, her voice hoarse still. "You can join him," she spat.

"I don't think so," the young man said, the pulled back the hood on his cloak. "You've taken too many of my family and friends."

Charlie was surprised to recognize the boy, not by his own looks, but by the person he was talking about… his father. He wasn't any older than Ron, but a bit shorter, and bigger. He looked like a security man for a club, but with more fury and emotion than Charlie had ever seen from anyone so young.

Tonks laughed. "I'm surprised that you ended as the leader here, Crabbe. Shouldn't Malfoy have taken ranks?"

"Draco became a coward after Dumbledore got hold of him," he said. "No coward could continue the work of the Dark Lord."

"But lack of intelligence can?" Tonks snapped with a laugh.

"_Crucio_, " Crabbe shouted.

Tonks began to writhe on the floor. Charlie ran from his spot, throwing a curse at the man in the middle. Crabbe fell to the ground, his head growing, and Charlie started throwing curses and jinxes at the approaching Deatheaters.

It took the whole of five minutes before three of them could finally grab Charlie, taking his wand, and hold him back, three men on one. Charlie watched as Tonks gained control of her muscles; watched her eyes widen in fear that wasn't there before. He fought against those holding him while others set Crabbe straight.

Once this was done, Crabbe approached Charlie. "Ah, a Weasley joined us after all," he said. "Were you as stupid as Flint to believe your sister here?" he asked, pointing towards the man that had already incurred punishment. "Or is there another reason you've come," he said, looking over at Tonks.

Tonks's jaw tensed as her eyes began to tear. Crabbe looked back at Charlie with a malicious smile. "Tonks has herself a boyfriend then?" he stated with a tilt of his head. "Who would have thought anyone would find themselves in that unfortunate position?"

Charlie could feel his face becoming more red as his intensity to pull away increased. "Behave yourself, Weasley," Crabbe said, flicking his wand to cause ropes to bind Charlie. "You might get a treat, if you do," he said. "One last goodbye perhaps?"

"Leave her alone!" Charlie shouted out of desperation.

"Who said I was going to do anything to her?" Crabbe said.

Charlie saw Tonks try and rise, holding her side, but another one of the cloaked men took hold of her, throwing her to the ground once more. "Now," Crabbe said. "Where's your sister?"

Charlie couldn't find words enough to throw at the kid, so instead he spit into Crabbe's face.

"Manners, Weasley," Crabbe said with disgust, wiping away the spit. "Then again, I'm not sure a half-breed loverlike you would have been taught those. Never too late to teach an old dog new tricks though, is it?" he said with a nod.

Flint stepped out from the crowd. "_Crucio_," he said clearly.

Charlie felt surges of pain overtake his body and mind. Nothing was clear except the screams of protest from Tonks. "Stop it!" she shouted. "Don't!"

Charlie could hear the unforgivable thrown again as more pain consumed him.

Besides this, he could feel other spells being cast, each causing different feelings of exhaust and pain added to his consistantly wearing body.

It all stopped at once. "Where is she?" Crabbe demanded, looking red.

"Please, leave him alone," Tonks begged from the corner, still guarded by a couple of the cloaked figures.

Charlie breathed heavily, butsaid nothing about Ginny. "Hover," Crabbe said.

The figure closest to Tonks stepped forward.Crabbe simplynodded and the manheld his wand to Tonks's arm. A cut developed as Tonks grimaced in pain. "Don't!" Charlie said."Don't touch her," he said breathlessly.

"Then where isyour sister!" Crabbe demanded,giving the signal to letup.

"I don't know," Charlie lied."We weren't allowed to see Ginny."

Crabbe looked doubtful. "You know where--"

"No," Charlie said."Dumbledore wouldn't tell us anything."

"_Crucio,_" Crabbe said without hesitation and Charlie found himself under the pain of an unforgivable again.

Through the renewing pain--somewhere in the distance--Charlie could hear shouts and curses, none of which seemed to touch him. In an instant he was free from curses and henchmen. He panted for breath on the ground, shaking as he lifted himself to his knees.

When he looked around again, there were nearly three times the people who had been in here before. Kingsley was dueling with one of the olderDeatheatersas a few others were being rounded up by a few Order members. Charlie noticed many of the culprits rapidly disapparating until one of the woman from the order pulled in a barrier, keeping some there still.

Charlie looked over to where Tonks was, lying on the ground, no movements coming from her except the slightrise and fall of her chest. He did the best he could to stand and walked across the room to her, landing on his knees, picking her weighted body up.

"Charlie?" she said, making an effort to open her eyes as they watered while looking up at him.

"I'm here," Charlie said, pain still pounding in his back and neck. "It's okay," he said.

"I'm sorry," Tonks strained out. "I'm so—"

"Don't be ridiculous," Charlie said, forcing on a grin as he spoke softly. The commotion in the background was starting to die down. "There's no reason for that."

"Does that mean," Tonks said, then swallowed back the rest of the sentence.

"You never needed to be forgiven," Charlie said, pulling her to him, knowing what she was going to say. "I should have listened."

"Yeah," Tonks said with a lopsided grin as she struggled with breath.

Charlie laughed lightly. "See? You're doing better already."

"Charlie," Tonks said, the smile fading. "Tell my mum and dad—"

"You're going to tell them yourself," Charlie interrupted, not wanting that sentence to be finished. "You can't leave me again," he added in a pleading tone. "Please don't go."

"I never wanted to," Tonks said.

"Then don't," Charlie said with command. "Stay here," he added.

"How's Ginny?" Tonks struggled to get out.

"She's okay," Charlie promised. "Worry about yourself a bit, for once."

Tonks closed her eyes and turned more into Charlie. Charlie leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Please don't leave me," he said, hugging her tight as her body became limp and her breath grew slow and deep.

"Charlie?" Lupin said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you take this?" he said, holding out a bar of chocolate.

"I don't need that!" Charlie snapped.

"Trust me," Lupin said, "it'll help."

Charlie took hold of the bar, barely noticing the glow about it, then felt a tug behind his navel. He held tight to Tonks as they took the portkey. Charlie wondered where it would be to this time, but felt no surprise as they ended up in the middle of a clean white room, several mediwizards and witches around. Two took to picking up Tonks as another said, "come with me."

"No," Charlie said. "Take care of Tonks."

The man didn't bother to ask who Tonks was. He merely helped Charlie to stand and lead him to a hospital bed. "They've got her. We're going to examine you, now why don't you relax?"

Charlie tried to fight against the man, wanting to see Tonks. His eyes wouldn't let him as they slowly closed against his will and a strange sensation fell over his body.

* * *

A/N: Leaving it there for now. One more chapter after this and it's done! Wow… that was harder to write than I thought it would be. Hopefully everyone likes this one, even with all the action. I know I'm not best at action sequences. With the whole Crabbe thing: the books really only talk about how stupid Goyle is. My guess is that Crabbe gets added into this, but I think it possible for him to find his own spot in the scheme of things. Besides… Draco is too overdone as the one taking vengeance.

I might explain the papers that Ginny got her information from, but I haven't decided if it's really that important with everything else. Much to consider… hmmmm.

Please Review!

Thanks:

Unlucky-Duck: I don't know... love/hate is always fun to write, but it has to work too... just like anything. I'm glad you were surprised by the whole Ginny being Tonks and vice versa thing...

Spazzy Magee: Lol what is normal? hehehe I'm really glad you like it. I hope you keep enjoying it. It's almost done.

Pedagogie: lol awwww thanks!

Auror Dora: Of course Charlie would save the day! Or at least save Tonks ;) I'm glad you like the story.

So Desperately Obvious: Yes... seriously... when it comes to Harry. I think everyone was at least somewhat relieved... probably too much to really consider poor Tonks's situation... except for Charlie... which is a good thing. I think Tonks is probably a very good auror, and smart with the polyjuince thing. I'm glad you're still enjoying this story :D


	10. Reconciling

Chapter 10- Reconciling

When Charlie awoke, he was unsure of where he was and what had happened. His last coherent memory was that of learning it was Tonks—and not Ginny—who had been taken by Death eaters. He sat up straight and looked around the room. The windows showed that it was night: dark. Charlie saw Hermione and Ron sitting next to one another, apparently asleep, though Ron's hand continued to play with Hermione's hair.

He looked around the room. Across from Charlie and to his left was George, asleep in one of the beds. He was wearing one of the hospital's gowns, and Charlie felt a slight pang of guilt, one more memory coming back. Ginny was in the same bed that she had been in before, asleep, though she was curled up to one side.

Charlie didn't notice the head leaning against the bar of Ginny's bed until she turned over on her back. A bunch of black hair was all that was visible unless Charlie sat forward a bit more.

He looked to his right, hoping to see someone else, but the bed was empty. "Ron," Charlie said as loud as he dared. "Ron," he added a bit louder, his voice feeling as though it had just been wrung through a washboard and left to dry.

Charlie was about to get out of bed when Ron finally opened his eyes and looked over with a bit of a jump. "Charlie," he said.

Hermione started to stir. "Shhh," Charlie said, panicked. "Ron… do they still have Tonks?" he asked in his whisper.

Ron's brows furrowed. "No," he said. "Don't you remember?" Charlie shook his head.

"She's…" Ron paused to swallow, and Charlie felt his heart sink. "Tonks is… she's in critical condition."

"Here? Please tell me she's—"

"She's here," Ron said, obviously relieved that Charlie was more concerned with Tonks's location than her condition. "We haven't been able to check on her yet."

"What time is it?" Charlie asked, still moving to get out of bed.

"Late," Ron said. "Where are you planning on going?"

"To see Tonks," he said.

"They won't let you," Ron said. " Besides, Mum told me not to let you go anywhere if you woke up."

"George mentioned Mum too," Charlie said, more in jest than he had during the scenario in which he referred. He shared a grin with Ron before closing the drapes around his bed.

As he almost had his robes done up when he heard Hermione's voice. "Why are the curt—"

"The nurse thought he was getting too much light," Ron lied. Charlie could picture his face going red. Ron never could lie very well. "Why don't you go back to sleep?" he suggested.

Charlie listened for Hermione, but figured she must have been sleep deprived, believing Ron's story. He pulled back the curtain and stuck his head out to make sure his Hermione theory was right. Seeing her head laying softly against Ron's shoulder, Charlie stepped out and replaced the curtain. No one would know he'd gone. "Thanks," he said to Ron, earning a nod from his youngest brother before exiting the room.

Since this was the night shift the halls were practically empty. Charlie didn't want to end up stuck in the lift with someone who recognized him, so after a glance at the directory next to the stairs, Charlie set off running up two flights of stairs before catching his breath and trying to seem natural among the few people still wandering the halls.

Once on the landing of the 'Close to fatal', Charlie started looking through the small windows, hoping to see Tonks. Most of the people were bound in bandaging and beyond recognition. He wondered if he'd already passed her room when he came to an information desk.

"Can I help you?" a shabby looking witch asked from behind the desk.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine." Charlie realized he couldn't alert her to who he was seeing. "Is there a Grant Forbes here?" he asked.

"I don't believe so," she said.

"Could you tell me what floor I can find him?" Charlie asked.

The witch sighed in frustration, and turned her back to look through the files. Charlie leaned over the higher level, and looked on a paper. N. Tonks: 542.

"There's no one by that name here," she said.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," the lady said with a great amount of irritation building up in her voice. "This is a restricted floor. I'm sure someone down in the lobby can help you."

"Yes… yes of course," Charlie said, then turned to walk away. He waited until the woman had her nose back in her Witch Weekly before turning down a hallway. He hurried as the numbers grew: 528, 530, 532, 534…

Charlie didn't knock, but entered the room quietly. There were several beds, but only one occupied. The woman with medium- length black hair didn't move, bandages over her right arm, and a cut across her neck. Charlie walked over, hoping she could just sit up. Maybe she was awake, but didn't feel like answering questions. Maybe she was just tired.

Standing to her left, Charlie reached out his hand, brushing against hers lightly before intertwining his fingers from under Tonks's hand. She didn't move. Her chest was still rising and falling slowly, every now and again with a struggled breath.

Charlie took a chair from the side of the room, pulled it close to Tonks's bed and just watched her, willing her with his mind to wake up, to be better.

He sat for two hours before deciding that he had to get back to his own room and feign his awakening for whoever was there to see it.

With heavy reluctance, Charlie stood, leaned down and kissed Tonks on her forehead, then walked out the door.

Charlie was sure to blend in on his way back downstairs, the way he had on the way up. Everything had gone smoothly, and he had even managed to dodge a Mediwitch making rounds before hearing a commotion from the room he had been placed.

"He went after her?" he heard Ginny say tearfully. "What happened to him?" she asked, worried.

"He's in the bed next to you," Harry told her softly.

Charlie bit his bottom lip. "It's all my fault," Ginny said. "I should have—"

"There was nothing you could do," Hermione told her. "We're just glad you're okay."

"What happened to George?" Ginny asked, panic in her voice still.

"That was my fault," Charlie said, pushing open the door. Hermione and Harry looked shocked. Ginny had an expression between relief and surprise as she looked between where Charlie was standing and where Harry had told her Charlie was. Ron was bright red, looking down.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked. Charlie suppressed a smile at how like his mother Hermione sounded. "You should be in your bed." She then looked over at Ron. "You knew, didn't you."

"He threatened to curse me," Ron said.

"I highly doubt he—"

"I did, Hermione," Charlie said. "I just went to check on Tonks."

"But they told us—"

"I didn't care," Charlie said. "Don't worry, I didn't get into any trouble."

"Is s-she okay?" Ginny asked, her eyes brimming the tears as she pulled her knees into her chest.

Charlie watched as Harry rubbed Ginny's back and leaned his head against hers. "She's going to be okay," Charlie said. He pulled as much conviction into this as he could.

"I-I'm sorry," Ginny said, sobbing into her blankets.

Charlie walked over to her bed. "It's not your fault," he said, sitting at the end of her bed. She looked so young, crying like this. Charlie could almost see the image of the five-year-old Ginny reflected; having scrapped her knee trying to fly on one of their brooms. "It will all be fine," he told her. "I promise."

Ginny nodded her head, forcing back more tears. "Where's Mum and Dad?" she asked.

"Dad had to go to work and straighten some things out," Ron said. "We talked Mum into staying with Percy and Penelope here in London. She'll be here in a few hours."

"She wanted us to tell her if anyone woke up," Hermione told Ron. "Why don't we send an owl?"

"No," Ron said. "Let her get some rest."

"So George is still out?" Charlie asked, feeling guilty.

"He woke up for about half an hour yesterday," Harry said. "But they told him to get rest. When he wouldn't, the nurse gave him a sleeping draught."

Charlie nodded, pulling back the drapes and sitting on his bed. "Mum had a fit when she found out you left," Ron told Charlie.

"Mum and her fits," Charlie said. "What's new?"

"No, really," Hermione said. "Especially when they brought George in."

"I'll deal with Mum," Charlie said.

He was about to tell them how it was George's own fault when one of the assistance came in. "Two of you awake?" he said in surprise. "I'll go get the mediwizards," he said.

True to his word, a wizard by the last name of Hogglegum came to check up on both Ginny and Charlie. Charlie insisted he look at Ginny first, the whole crowd watching and holding their breaths, waiting for some unforeseen problem to occur.

"I see your brother is still asleep," he said. "I think Madam Bradford was a bit overenthusiastic with that draught," he said with a smile. "I'm sure he'll be able to join your little gathering soon, though," he added. "Plenty of food and water, both of you. I'll have someone around with trays for all of you soon," he added on a last note, then left.

Molly arrived the same time as the food forty minutes later. She nearly broke down into tears at seeing two of the three awake and talking. After giving her attentions to Ginny, Molly turned to Charlie. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine, Mum," Charlie said, then felt the weight of a handbag against his head.

"Good! I can't believe you! Going without Dumbledore! Jinxing your brother! You could have done serious damage to the rescue, Charlie. Of all my children I would have thought you to have a straight head about you in an emergency!" Molly continued on this rant for ten minutes.

"I didn't do it Mum," George defended at first instinct to waking up.

Molly started in a fresh wave of tears while hugging George. "I could have lost any of you!" she wailed.

"We're okay, Mum," George said while being suffocated in a hug. "Stop making such a fuss."

Molly (of course) didn't stop fussing for the rest of the day. Every time someone came in to check up on everything, she hovered to see what was happening with her children and she forbid Charlie from going to the local owlery, even though the doctor said a bit of fresh air might do him some good. It was only when he protested that he would be fired if he didn't write and tell his boss about why he was going to be late that she sent Ron and Hermione with Charlie's letter.

Charlie hadn't intended on the single errand alone, and was denied sneaking off by this.

Late that afternoon Bill, Arthur, Percy and Fred all joined in the room, which was almost full to capacity. They all started playing games, against Molly's protests, and were about to start another round of Exploding Snaps when one of the attendants came in. "I thought their potions weren't until 7," Molly said, looking at one of the clocks on the wall.

"It's not," the girl said quietly. She wasn't much older than Ginny, and she looked rather timid to be thrown into a room with so many people. "There's someone that wanted see Mr. Weasley," she said.

Molly looked around the room, wondering who was planning to add any more stress onto Ginny, Charlie, and George. "Which one?" she asked.

"The younger one," the girl said with a bit of unsurity.

"There's six of us," Bill said with a laugh. "Who wanted to visit?"

"A patient up on the fifth floor," the girl said.

Everyone stopped talking and Charlie could feel all the eyes in the room on him. "I'll assume that's me," he said.

"Should you be out of—"

"I'm fine, Mum," Charlie said. He didn't care if it wasn't him or not. Tonks had to be awake… she wanted to see him. "I'll be right back."

No one argued with him as he was led by the girl out, though Charlie saw what he thought was a sly grin from Ginny.

Charlie didn't bother telling the girl that he already knew which room Tonks was in. He didn't know if he could get in trouble still, and he wanted to see Tonks.

The girl stopped as they got to the open door. Charlie could see Tonks sitting up on her bed over the girl's shoulder, and smiled, though Tonks was paying attention to what the mediwitch tending to her was saying. The attendant cleared her throat to get the attention of her superior and Tonks.

Charlie looked away just after his eyes met Tonks. He couldn't tell if she was as nervous as he was, but didn't dare look to see. "Ah yes," the witch said. "I'll be back to check on you in about an hour, dear," she said.

The mediwitch took her trainee along with her, leaving Charlie standing in the doorway.

"The chairs are comfortable enough," Tonks said quietly after moments of Charlie standing awkwardly in the door's frame.

"I noticed that the other day," Charlie said, taking a few steps into the room.

"Thank you," Tonks said. Charlie looked at Tonks to see her head bowed as she bit her bottom lip.

"For what?" Charlie asked.

"Risking yourself," Tonks said.

Charlie swallowed a lump in his throat. "How could I not?" he asked, meeting her eyes with his.

"I thought you hated me," she replied.

"No," Charlie said incredulously. "Never."

"You didn't write," Tonks said. "I'm sorry about what happened back at Hog—"

"You already apologized," Charlie said. It was only after several hours of sleep and a few clear nightmares that Charlie remembered exactly what happened at the fortress. "I told you there's no need."

Tonks grinned slightly and gave a breathless laugh. "I thought you said that because I was dying," she said, still giggling at the joke.

"Don't say that," Charlie said, brows furrowed. "Please don't joke about that."

"I'm okay now," Tonks said. "Well… mostly."

"Why?" Charlie asked, taking another two or three steps to her bed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just afraid of being lonely again," she said, slow and nervous before looking up at Charlie.

Charlie reached out his hand to close the space between them, locking his fingers around hers. "You won't be," he said, sitting down next to Tonks's bed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry… I had to end on the sappy note :D Don't worry… I'll be doing an epilogue of some kind, I promise. When, I don't know… I have to decide how to do the epilogue still. Hope you enjoy this one, still. Review with any comments...

Thanks:

lillyskywalker3: I don't know... is she? raises eyebrow lol no she's not... what kind of a romantic would I be if she died? Then again... look at Nicholas Sparks hehehe. Anyway...I'm glad you enjoyed this. I hope you take some time to check out some of my other fics... it'd be great to see a familiar name on some other reviews.

RiOt-gal: lol I try not to make people wait, because I know how that is when you're really into a story... then you end up losing interest after a while. So here's the next chapter :D Hopefully I'll get up the inspiration to write an epilogue sometime soon... if not, I thought this made a nice ending.

Gifted Empress: Wow, thanks! I'm flattered! Here's the last official chapter, but I hope to see more of you around! It's nice to hear things like that, and perhaps I'm greedy, but I like getting them more often than not hehehe. Thanks again for the review, and enjoy!

Secondhandroses: Awwww thanks! I appriciate the review and I hope you like this chapter!

Funny Cide: I've had fun with it! Especially when they were rivals... that was fun to do :D I'm glad you enjoyed this.

Phoenixplume: Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed.

Merry: lol you know that Harry Potter was written by a female for the pure fact that Chocolate makes you feel better... and all the reference it has to Lupin's 'time of the month' if you know what I mean. lol I needed to get a portkey in there, and figured it would be a funny way to do so... I still laugh at the idea, so I guess at leastI have a form of entertainment.

Moon of Amethyst: Didn't like her before, eh? Charlie's okay, as you see... just worn from it all... hope you like this chapter!

Josalyn14hpfreak: Thanks!

Unlucky-duck: Hope the AN answered your question. I'm glad you like this, and I always appriciate seeing your sn on a review! Thanks a ton!

Seed-of-Flame: Of course Tonks will be okay! She's Tonk! ;) I'm glad you've gotten into it, and I'm sorry to say that all stories must have their endings... but I'm thinking of writing another Cupid Inc with these two as the ones needing to be fixed.

Spazzy Magee: What kind of love interest would Charlie be if he didn't save her? Hehehe... I'm glad you've been enjoying this and thanks for the review.

Pedagogie: Thanks

Auror Dora: Thanks... I'm glad you like it. So does the 'Dora' in your name refer to 'Dora the explorer'... don't know, just a thought. I work with kids, you know.


End file.
